


Разделить боль

by Vardek



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что происходит с теми, кто теряет любимых? Что происходит с теми, кто теряет друзей? А что происходит, когда ты теряешь и друзей и любимых? И что происходит, когда две потерянные души пытаются помочь друг другу не потеряться в этом пустом мире?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Утро

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Dalgren  
> Время действия: кроссовер BtVS и "Angel", post "Chosen" и "Home"

День обещал быть пасмурным. Солнце еще не взошло, но на светлеющем небе уже можно было различить тяжелые тучи, надвигающиеся на город. Скоро будет дождь и гром, и молнии, и серая пелена, заменяющая в такие дни ясный свет солнца. Но это будет потом. А здесь и сейчас небо все еще мигает мне далеким светом припозднившихся звезд. Утро будет светлым.  
Наша маленькая группа стоит полукругом, провожая ее в последний путь. Она связала нас прочными узами, ни на миг не позволяя забыть о дороге огня и сражений, по которой мы идем. Мы можем не быть друзьями, нас могут разделять расстояния и старые незаживающие раны обид и неприятия, но у нас общая битва, общие враги и общие потери.  
Я смотрю в открытый зев свежевырытой могилы, слушая невнятное монотонное бормотание священника, и внезапно ясно осознаю, что ее больше нет. Я вижу лишь ее тело. Энергия, бушевавшая в этой хрупкой оболочке, иссякла. Морщинка, пробегавшая через ее лоб в те последние дни, что я видел Баффи, разгладилась, напоминая, насколько же эта девушка была молода. Баффи лежит спокойная и чистая, обретшая долгожданный покой, к которому так стремилась.  
Я отрываюсь от созерцания ее тела и перевожу взгляд на моих спутников. Они мрачны и нахмурены, погружены каждый в свои собственные мысли. Не знаю, что именно проносится в этот момент перед их внутренним взором, но в глубине их глаз мне чудится отчаянная решимость продолжить путь, пройти дорогу, на которую она их вывела, до конца, до последнего вздоха, до последней капли крови.  
Ксандер стоит справа от меня, сжимая хрупкую ладошку Ани в своей руке. В его взгляде непередаваемая смесь эмоций: горе, подавленность, душевная боль и поверх всех этих пластов - удивление.  
Мальчика можно понять. Смерть Баффи должна была разрушить его жизнь, уничтожить саму цель его существования. "Я живу для того, чтобы служить". Сколько раз повторял он эту грустную, но откровенную шутку. Баффи и ее Белый рыцарь. Но что прикажете делать рыцарю, если его Леди ушла? Мальчик нашел свой ответ. Он открыл глаза и внезапно обнаружил, что его окружает целый сверкающий мир. Мир, который остался без Героя, мир, который все еще нуждается в защите.  
Мне остается лишь ободряюще ему улыбнуться: "Добро пожаловать в мир взрослых, Ксан. Ты только что нашел в себе силы перешагнуть-таки порог детства". Мой взгляд на секунду останавливается на Ане, но она меня не слишком интересует. Ее место в нашей компании Белых Шляп, и бывшая демонесса прекрасно понимает это.  
Рядом кто-то судорожно всхлипывает. Один короткий вздох, и вновь слышно лишь священника, все еще твердящего неровный стих отходной молитвы.  
Дон. Она стоит чуть ли не касаясь Ксандера плечом, но все же не касаясь. Еще одна душа, так резко вырванная из колыбели детства. Она повзрослела за одну ночь. Одну короткую весеннюю ночь, начавшуюся нашим возвращением в дом с израненным телом Баффи на руках и закончившуюся ранним утром двумя словами: "Она умерла". Сейчас ее фигурка напряжена, вытянута в струнку. Кажется, дотронься до нее, и она взорвется истошным режущим криком. Но девочка держится, и эта ее стойкость успокаивает меня. С ней все будет хорошо. Я верю в это.  
По правую руку от меня ветер треплет одежду Уиллоу, тонкая материя полощется в воздухе черным скорбным парусом. Ведьма чувствует мое внимание, и бросает мне в ответ короткий взгляд. У нее грустные глаза. Щеки чуть блестят от покрывающих их дорожек слез, и я тихонько облегченно вздыхаю. Она плачет, а это значит, что Баффи уже никто не потревожит, не вырвет ее из места, которое она заслужила по праву, не прервет ее покой. Для ведьмы Баффи мертва. Ни искорки надежды, ни намека на потаенные мысли не видно в глубине ее глаз. Лишь печаль, кроткая и покорная судьбе, озаряет ее личико.  
За ее спиной стоит Джайлз, ласково обнимая ведьму за плечи. Они словно слились в единое целое, и мне видно, что этот жест - не только попытка поддержать друга. Наблюдатель словно ищет опору, чтобы не упасть самому. Мне остается лишь надеяться, что в ее хрупких плечиках достаточно силы для них двоих.  
Я закрываю глаза и начинаю свою собственную беззвучную молитву. За этих двоих, за Дон, Ксандера и Аню, за этот мир и за Баффи. Где-бы ни была сейчас ее душа, надеюсь, она обрела свой покой.  
Мы со священником одновременно заканчиваем наше Слово к Богу коротким: "Амен". Повинуясь моему сигналу, рабочие включают механизм, и гроб начинает медленное движение вниз по стандартной шестифутовой шкале.  
Я не был на похоронах Баффи два года назад. Так получилось. Сейчас я рад, что дела не позволили мне тогда прыгнуть в машину и примчаться в Саннидейл для того, чтобы попрощаться с женщиной, которую я любил и продолжаю любить даже сейчас. Когда она ушла навсегда. Я рад, что мне не пришлось наблюдать, как гроб с ее телом исчезает в холодной глубине могилы.  
Я не смог этого сделать тогда, не могу и сейчас. Мой взгляд скользит вдаль. Туда, где гаснут ночные огни пробуждающегося мегаполиса, туда, где уже розовеет небо, извещая о приближении рассвета, туда, где асфальтовая лента шоссе разрезает сухую плоть каменистой пустыни.  
Неровные хлопки дают мне сигнал, что церемония близится к концу, и рабочие уже начали засыпать могилу. Хлоп-хлоп, хлоп-хлоп. Комья земли тяжело стукаются о крышку гроба. Звуки режут мне слух . Внезапно все происходящее начинает казаться абсурдной нереальностью, и я вновь отвожу глаза в сторону. Туда, где стоит одинокая фигура, еще один член саннидейльской команды по борьбе со злом. Спайк.  
Уже достаточно рассвело, чтобы я мог различить каждую черточку его лица. Что я ожидал увидеть? Я не знаю. Горе? Быть может. Потерю? Скорее всего. Мы все потеряли сегодня кого-то очень близкого. Любовь? Вряд ли я действительно хочу это видеть. Но на его лице нет никаких эмоций. Оно - словно застывшая белая венецианская маска. Холодная и пустая.  
Баффи и Спайк. Эту пилюлю мне было тяжелее всего проглотить. Признать, что Баффи нашла в себе силы вновь любить кого-то с такой же, если не большей силой, как она любила меня. Что, вопреки всему, что между нами было и мнению друзей, она нашла утешение в объятиях еще одного вампира. И из всего огромного мира это должен был оказаться именно Спайк!  
Но я ничего ей не сказал. Сущие силы! Я даже не впечатал Спайка в стену для основательной промывки его выбеленных мозгов! Я хотел, не спорю. Но не стал. А, может, просто не смог.  
Глядя на этих двоих в последние дни перед битвой, я чувствовал, как мое сердце размягчается и твердеет одновременно. Эти последние дни! Не знаю, что конкретно между ними было все эти годы. Уиллоу милостиво поделилась со мной крохами сведений. Сказать, что я был ошеломлен - значит не сказать ничего. Спайк, влюбленный в Баффи? Баффи, занимающаяся сексом со Спайком? Наверное, где-то в разгаре рабочей рутины Агентства я пропустил-таки очередной Апокалипсис и сейчас пожинаю его плоды!  
Чуть успокоившись, я удовлетворенно сжевал очередной кусок информации о том, что в итоге они расстались, и тут же мои глаза широко распахнулись:  
\- Спайк?! Вампир с душой?!  
Уиллоу только ухмыльнулась, поглощенная разрезанием апельсина на ровные дольки, и, видимо, посчитав, что маленькое добавление поможет мне справится со своими чувствами, добавила:  
\- Ну да. Он ее заполучил в качестве трофея на каком-то Испытании. Для Баффи.  
Вместо успокоения, эти слова стали последними гвоздями в крышку гроба моих эмоций. Остаток дней, которые мы провели планируя сражение, я просто молча наблюдал за парой. Видимо напоследок, они решили сойтись вновь. Словно омертвев внутри, я не реагировал на их сплетенные пальцы, на немой язык их тел, словно кричащих друг другу: "Я люблю тебя! Я хочу тебя! Я не могу без тебя!".  
А затем пришло понимание. Это уже не была Баффи Ангела, ранимая яростная девочка, с душой и телом воина. Та девочка изменилась за годы нашей разлуки. Повзрослела. Теперь это была Баффи Спайка. Женщина, пережившая многое, дошедшая до небес и сброшенная вновь на грешную землю. И, как и земля, принявшая ее в свои объятия, она была грешна. Грешна любить и быть любимой в ответ, грешна жить одним днем, не заглядывая в день грядущий, грешна выбирать свой собственный путь, грешна совершать свои ошибки и признавать иx. Грешна. И в эти последние дни счастлива этим.  
Баффи словно чувствовала, что дни ее сочтены. Она торопилась жить. Жить и любить. Истребительница и влюбленный вампир с душой были неразлучны. Порой искры желания между ними доводили до помешательства всех многочисленных обитателей дома. Контакт их тел становился настолько интимным, чувственным и всепоглощающим, что они, казалось, забывали о невольных зрителях. В воздухе витало приближение конца, и влюбленным было плевать на наши оскорбленные чувства. Они жили в своем мире, непонятном и черезчур откровенном для нас. Лишь когда эротический спектакль заходил слишком далеко, пара избавляла нас от своего присутствия. Повинуясь оглушительному намекающему кашлю Наблюдателя, они исчезали из дома, и, пожалуй, я этому рад. Как говорил Ксандер в такие моменты: "Мне будет намного проще жить без визуально-акустической картинки перед глазами".  
Баффи и Спайк... Баффи больше нет. А Спайк...  
Он передо мной. Я все еще пристально всматриваюсь в его лицо. Но нет. Ничего. Ни тени чувств, ни блеска слез в его глазах. Холоден. Пуст. Мертв. Спайк стоит в стороне от всех. Один. Ему комфортно в его одиночестве. В другой день, в другой ситуации, я не стал бы уделять ему внимания. Но мы оба потеряли любимую женщину, и я просто не могу оставить его наедине с этим горем. А может... может я ( и сам) не хочу быть наедине со своей потерей ?  
В любом случае, какими бы не были мои побуждения, Спайка нельзя оставлять одного. Я убеждаюсь в этом, когда его застывший взгляд отрывается от созерцания могильного камня, что уже покоится над погребением. Спайк всматривается в далекое предрассветное небо. В его взгляде ожидание, надежда и решимость. Первые эмоции с той памятной ночи, которые я смог разглядеть на его лице. И почему-то мне совсем не хочется танцевать по этому поводу джиггу.  
Краем глаза я замечаю движение рядом с собой. Уиллоу разрывает наш скорбный круг и делает несколько шагов к могиле. В ее руках зажат маленьких букетик белых роз. Цвет скорби. Я вглядываюсь в простой камень надгробия, под которым покоится Баффи.  
Пройдет несколько лет, и место вечного пристанища последней Истребительницы ничем не будет отличаться от окружающего нас каменистого пейзажа. Баффи сама выбрала это место. Ей не хотелось лежать на одном из саннидейлских кладбищ. Она и так знает их слишком хорошо, чтобы провести там вечность. И я понимаю ее выбор. Пустыня умеет хранить свои секреты и своих мертвых.  
Ритуал завершен. Цветы одиноким белым пятном выделяются на серой поверхности камня, и ведьма возвращается к нам. Она смотрит на приближающиеся тучи, на начинающий багроветь край неба, на Спайка. Ее взгляд замирает на мне. В тишине глухо звучат ее простые слова, словно разрывающие хрупкую связь нашего временного союза:  
\- Нам пора, Ангел.

***


	2. День

Я не знаю, что я здесь делаю. Я не знаю, что они делают здесь. Сидя в глубоком кресле сo стаканом виски в руке, наблюдая за ними, я пытаюсь понять, как же я вписываюсь в эту картину. И не могу. Образ осыпается перед моими глазами мелким сверкающим конфетти, но то, что я не в силах его удержать, не имеет значения. Потому что я все равно не вижу в нем себя.  
Взрыв смеха доносится из центра помещения, заставляя меня вздрогнуть. Голоса людей наполняют комнату, отражаются глухим эхом от стен и уносятся прочь по пустынным коридорам «Гипериона». Они вторгаются в мои мысли, насильственно изгоняя их прочь.  
Я привык к обществу людей, но здесь, сейчас, в этой компании мне неуютно. Мне хочется проверить реакцию Спайка и мой взгляд останавливается на светловолосом вампире, сидящем напротив меня.  
Его поза повторяет мою, с точностью зеркального отражения. Тело расслаблено, одна рука покоится на бедре, другая лежит на подлокотнике кресла, тонкая кисть, с зажатым в ней бокалом, свешена в воздух.  
Я мог бы сказать, что у него скучающий вид, но это не так. Он ждет. Ждет, когда мне, наконец, надоест этот затянувшийся фарс под названием "О мертвых только хорошо...". Ждет, когда я решу, что с меня хватит, и отпущу его спутников домой. Ждет, когда он останется один и сможет в первый раз за сто с лишним лет увидеть солнце. Искупаться в его ярких лучах и уйти. Навсегда.  
Мне остается лишь стиснуть зубы и терпеть. Я все еще не понимаю, почему меня так беспокоит, доживет ли Спайк до следующего утра или нет. В конце концов, он никогда не был мне особенно интересен. Не был любимым талантливым Дитя, не был предметом моего исследования, страсти, заботы... Не был, не был, не был... Он просто существовал все эти годы где-то рядом, а я терпел его, как терпят надоедливого щенка, с нетерпением ожидая, когда же он, наконец, вырастет и превратится в сильного рослого волкодава.  
Похоже, алкоголь все-таки дает о себе знать. При мысли, что Спайку никогда не суждено стать волкодавом - комплекция не та - я хихикаю. И немедленно ловлю на себе его удивленный взгляд. Склонив голову набок, он секунду-другую рассматривает меня, но, не дождавшись никакой реакции или хотя бы объяснения, вновь возвращается к созерцанию группы людей, расположившихся в пространстве между нами.  
Так что же заставило меня притащить всю эту разношерстную компанию в мой опустевший отель? И что заставило меня вернуться сюда самому? Ответ прост, но у меня все еще наблюдаются некоторые сложности в его расшифровке.  
Спайк. Когда я увидел его этим утром, всматривающимся в приближающийся рассвет, услышал прощальные слова Уиллоу, одна мысль пронзила меня со всей ясностью. Если я отпущу его с ними, он уйдет вслед за ней. За Баффи. И по какой-то причине я не мог этого допустить. Не мог отпустить его. Не мог спокойно повернуться и уехать прочь, зная, что, когда я буду в пути, надежно защищенный от лучей восходящего солнца тонированными стеклами моей машины, Спайк сделает свой первый шаг по дороге в ад.  
Конечно в ад. А куда еще? Наличие души еще не делает вампира, обладающего ею, праведником. Наши демоны навсегда останутся с нами, и их грехи вечно будут тянуть вниз чашу милосердия Господнего. Спайк это понимает так же хорошо, как и я, и все равно собирается сделать это. Я не знаю его мотивы, мне они возможно просто недоступны. По большому счету, не имеет значения, останется он с нами или вспыхнет ярким факелом последнего пожертвования. Так или иначе, он потерял Баффи навсегда. Этого не изменить, не исправить, не повернуть время вспять. Но здесь, на земле, климат все-таки помягче, на мой скромный вкус. Спайк этого либо не понимает, либо ему попросту все равно.  
Вот поэтому я и принял решение за него. Баффи наверняка одобрила бы мой поступок, будь она здесь. Но ее здесь нет. Есть Спайк и я, и выбор, который я сделал за него. Люди по началу были удивлены, неуверены, но, в конце концов, приняли мое приглашение. Мой отель достаточно велик, чтобы предоставить нам всем комфорт на этот день, и достаточно пуст, чтобы вместить наше горе.  
Я не думал, что когда-либо найду в себе силы вновь переступить его порог. Поездка в Саннидейл должна была стать билетом в один конец. У меня не было планов на будущее, я не рассчитывал вернуться в ЛА.  
Мы стояли у входа в «Гиперион». Всю дорогу сюда я страшился этого момента, боялся, что не смогу открыть его двери и не сломаться, не рухнуть у входа комком, исходящей от слез, кричащей от боли осознания потери, плоти. Это был иррациональный страх, что воспоминания, которые я подавлял, погрузившись в проблемы Саннидейла, вырвутся на свободу и поглотят меня.  
Но этого не произошло. Они собрались в молчаливую группу за моей спиной и ждали. Все правильно. У команды всегда должен быть лидер. Тот, кто ведет и направляет, тот, кто принимает удары на себя или нападает. Первым. Я остался без своей команды, а они потеряли своего лидера. Но я все еще был лидером, а они никогда не переставали быть командой. Этот новый симбиоз, пусть временный, но такой завораживающий, придал мне сил.  
Внезапно тяжесть, давившая на мои плечи, исчезла. Возвращение на место моих горестных воспоминаний перестало казаться страшным. Я был здесь, и за моей спиной стояли люди. Так естественно и правильно. Для меня. Протянув руку, я толкнул тяжелую дверь Гипериона, делая первый шаг навстречу тому, что я потерял.  
И вот мы здесь, сидим в холле отеля. Прошло уже несколько часов, и все, включая меня и Спайка, изрядно пьяны. Люди о чем-то оживленно разговаривают между собой. Им, похоже, хорошо. Они живы. Они вместе. Они прошли все испытания, и теперь можно расслабиться. Час скорби миновал.  
В начале они были замкнуты и неразговорчивы. Но такова уж природа людей. Они не могут скорбеть долго, им не дано нести свою боль сквозь вечность. Им необходимо не только поминать умерших, но и ощущать себя живыми. Радоваться тому, что это не их настигла смерть, не их тело предано земле, не по ним скорбят, собравшись вокруг могилы, родственники и друзья.  
Да, они - просто люди. Со своими слабостями и недостатками. И сейчас их разговор легок и лишен душевного надрыва. Они строят планы на будущее и обсуждают новости.  
Лишь мы со Спайком застыли безмолвными изваяниями в стороне от них. На расстоянии друг от друга. Причины моего добровольного одиночества мне понятны. Я всегда предпочитал участию наблюдение. К тому же, это не мои люди. Я чувствую себя не в праве вклиниться в их замкнутый круг и принять участие в разговоре. Но Спайк... Его я не могу понять. Он столько лет жил рядом с ними, сражался в их рядах, что, на мой взгляд, был полноправным членом Скуби-банды.  
Но Спайк лишь наблюдает за ними со стороны. За весь вечер он ни разу не приблизился к ним, не сделал попытки покинуть уютное кресло и занять место среди знакомых ему людей. Хотя они, похоже, не слишком тяготятся его отчуждением...  
Странно. Мой усталый от безделья мозг с готовностью хватается за эту головоломку. Возможность хоть чем-то занять себя представляется мне хорошей альтернативой бездумному накачиванию алкоголем. Притворившись, что устал, я прикрываю глаза, но не до конца. Сквозь ресницы мне намного проще наблюдать за сидящим напротив вампиром, не вызывая ни у кого ненужных вопросов, на которые у меня пока нет ответов.  
Спайк сидит в той же позе и кажется спокойным. Даже сонным. Но какое-то шестое чувство подсказывает мне, что это всего лишь маска, искусная иллюзия.  
Его лицо по-прежнему не отражает никаких чувств, словно он умер внутри. И я невольно задаюсь вопросом, а когда, в какой момент это произошло? Он похож на собственную тень, и ничто не напоминает больше того улыбчивого, шутливого мальчишку, каким я видел его с Баффи.  
После последнего сражения мы все вернулись в дом. Я нес на руках раненую Баффи и чувствовал, насколько хрупким и невесомым было ее тело. Спайк порывался сам нести ее, но он был не в лучшей форме. Его одежда была прорезана в нескольких местах, и мне было видно, как кровь струится из его ран. Вампир хромал рядом со мной, не отрывая взгляда от обвисшей на моих руках Истребительницы. Это было трогательно и немного смешно, потому что, поглощенный беспокойством за любимую, он постоянно спотыкался. Но на его лице читалось столько сострадания и любви, что мне и в голову не пришло смеяться над ним.  
Что до меня, то я особенно не беспокоился за Баффи. Раны были тяжелыми, не спорю, но ничего особенного для способностей ее тела самовосстанавливаться. Пара дней постельного режима, и будет как новенькая. Так думал я тогда. Но в эйфории победы я забыл, что Баффи больше не была Истребительницей. Она отдала свой дар и силу в обмен на возможность справиться с Изначальным. Стала обыкновенной девушкой. Смертельно раненой девушкой. И ничто не в силах было ей помочь. Но тогда я этого еще не понимал.  
В отличие от меня, Баффи прекрасно осознавала, что ей осталось немного. Она отказалась он больницы и доктора. В эту ночь ей гораздо важнее было быть с ее друзьями. С людьми, ставшими ее семьей.  
Она долго говорила с каждым из них. По очереди они поднимались наверх, чтобы, оставшись с ней наедине, сказать последние слова дружбы и любви. И возвращались вновь в гостиную, где стояла мертвая тишина. Погруженный слишком глубоко в размышления, я не заметил, когда подошла моя очередь. Кто-то коснулся моего плеча, заставив встрепенуться и вернуться в реальность. Уиллоу. Ведьма грустно улыбнулась мне:  
\- Она хочет видеть тебя, Ангел.  
Не помню, как я преодолел восхождение по лестнице. Только что я сидел на диване внизу, и вот перед моими глазами выросла простая белая дверь, ведущая в бывшую комнату Джойс. Баффи не хотела в эту ночь оставаться в своей маленькой комнатушке: слишком тесно, слишком неубрано, слишком много воспоминаний.  
Толкнув дверь, я вошел в комнату и, наконец, увидел ее. Баффи лежала на краю большой двуспальной кровати, маленькая, бледная и в первый раз за ее недолгую жизнь кажущаяся беззащитной. Ее лицо было усталым, бескровные губы чуть тронуты легкой улыбкой, волосы, внезапно потерявшие свой блеск, тонкой серой паутиной рассыпались по подушке и ее плечам. Лишь глаза цвета изумруда, пронзенного лучами солнца, горели на ее лице, как напоминание о былой энергии, силе и красоте.  
Поверженный герой. Выигравший последнюю битву, пусть ценой жизни, но защитивший то, что было ему дорого, и тех, кого он любил. Не правы те, кто считает, что настоящие герои должны уходить в пылу сражения. Это неправильно и нечестно. И по отношению к ним, и для нас, остающихся. Вся жизнь героев состоит из сражений. Битв и потерь. Великих битв и великих потерь. И это только правильно, когда они покидают этот мир в своем доме, окруженные друзьями, семьей и любимыми. Зная, что последняя битва выиграна, что не потерян никто, что все, кого они любили, живы и рядом, что жизнь отдана не зря. Зная, что они уходят победителями.  
Я смотрел в лучащуюся зелень ее глаз, и все эти мысли лихорадочно проносились в моей голове, пока их стремительный бег не был прерван всего одним словом:  
\- Ангел.  
\- Баффи, - ответил я и присел на краешек постели.  
Она некоторое время изучала мое лицо, прежде чем заговорить:  
\- Ты уже, наверное, знаешь, что я умираю.  
Выражение ее глаз остановило меня от попыток как-либо возразить.  
\- Я умираю, - устало повторила она, - но прежде чем я уйду, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.  
Ей не требовался мой ответ, все и так было предельно ясно, лишь кивком головы я подбодрил ее, и она продолжила:  
-Я много о чем жалею в своей жизни, Ангел. Будь у меня второй шанс, я бы исправила многие ошибки, о которых теперь не только жалею, но скорблю всем сердцем. Самое страшное, это то, что только сейчас я понимаю, что поступки, которые тогда казались правильными и неоспоримо справедливыми, на самом деле были неверными. Однако к нам с тобой это не относится.  
Баффи тяжело дышала, слова с трудом падали, разрушая тишину комнаты, но она не останавливалась:  
\- Я не жалею ни о единой минуте рядом с тобой, Ангел. Я любила тебя и ни за что на свете не хотела бы жить без нашей любви. Я отправила тебя в ад, но это был мой долг. Прости, но я не жалею об этом. Я отпустила тебя, хотя вряд ли у меня был выбор, но останься ты со мной, я никогда не была бы со Спайком, не выросла, возможно, не прожила бы так долго. Господи, Ангел, я - рекордсменка по выживанию среди Инстребительниц, но ты должен знать, что без тебя эта долгая жизнь была бы пустой. Так что, я не жалею.  
Баффи замолчала надолго, собираясь с силами. Я тоже хранил молчание, не желая прерывать течение ее мыслей. Она лежала рядом, и на мгновение, мне показалось, что я вновь вижу ту девочку, которую полюбил семь лет назад, девочку, показавшую мне другой мир, девочку, приведшую меня на сторону света, за который я теперь сражаюсь. Слезы заволокли все перед моими глазами, и я быстро сморгнул их. Ей не нужны были мои слезы, как не нужны были жалость или боль. Ей нужно было, чтобы я был с ней, выслушал ее и позволил уйти.  
\- Ангел, - вновь позвала она слабым голосом, - Ты знаешь, я любила тебя. Часть этой любви всегда была со мной. Даже сейчас я понимаю, что все еще люблю тебя. Но мои чувства к тебе изменились. Ты хотел, чтобы я жила полной жизнью, нашла новую любовь, двигалась дальше. Забавно, но только в последние дни моей жизни, я действительно последовала твоему желанию.  
Наверное, что-то все-таки промелькнуло в моих глазах, потому что она улыбнулась, практически хихикнула и ее ладошка чуть, сжала мои пальцы:  
\- Да, это Спайк. Забавно, не правда ли?  
Ее голос задрожал, но она справилась с собой и заговорила нервно и быстро, словно боясь, что она не успеет все сказать, что судьба оборвет линию ее жизни с минуты на минуту.  
\- Забавно, - повторила она. - Один вампир добровольно ушел из моей жизни, не ведая, что освобождает дорогу другому. Спайк ворвался в мою жизнь, и не было силы, способной вышвырнуть его обратно. Я кляла его, ругалась с ним, била и использовала его, лишь бы заставить его уйти. И только сейчас, глядя назад, я понимаю, что все эти годы, словно проверяла его на прочность. Он выдержал все проверки, прошел все испытания, невзирая ни на что, он оставался рядом. И я рада этому.  
Несколько секунд ушло у нее, чтобы восстановить дыхание, и Баффи продолжила:  
\- Я понимаю, насколько тяжело тебе, Ангел, слушать эти откровения, но потерпи еще немного, я еще не все сказала.  
Мне действительно было тяжело, но ради нее, ради этого умирающего белокурого эльфа, я молчал и слушал.  
\- Я нашла любовь, жизнь и счастье. Пусть ненадолго, но обладала этими сокровищами, держала их в своих руках. И теперь мое самое сокровенное желание, чтобы ты тоже познал всю радость обладания этими дарами, Ангел. Плевать на заклятье, душу и прочую ерунду. Любое заклятие можно обойти, спроси у Уиллоу, она знает. Дай мне слово, Ангел, что ты будешь жить и любить. Дай мне слово, что ты найдешь в себе силы оставить меня в прошлом. Дай мне слово, что когда ты будешь во тьме, когда все потеряет смысл, и некуда будет идти, ты будешь держаться за жизнь и любовь, защищать их, хранить их. Это то, что делает нас людьми. Я поняла эту простую истину слишком поздно. Ни дыхание, ни стук сердца или кровообращение, ни душа. Жизнь и любовь.  
К концу своей маленькой, но жаркой речи Баффи окончательно выбилась из сил, но ее глаза лучились довольным светом. Она сказала все, что хотела, все, что должно было быть сказано, и теперь ожидала ответа.  
А что я мог ей ответить? Что действительно сейчас во тьме? Что я потерял все, и мне некуда больше идти? Не к кому?  
Это были не те слова, которые она хотела услышать, поэтому я просто кивнул. Между нами все было сказано, все точки над i расставлены. Я собрался было встать, когда тонкая ручка с неожиданной силой вцепилась мне в локоть. Внимательные, казалось бы, всезнающие, глаза буквально пробуравили меня:  
\- Обещай мне, Ангел.  
И я сдался.  
\- Обещаю, Баффи. Я не забуду твои слова.  
Ответ успокоил ее, и она вновь обессиленно рухнула на подушки. У самой двери меня остановил ее голос:  
\- Мне холодно. Позови Спайка, Ангел. Он позаботится обо мне.  
\- Его нет в доме, - ответил я, не оборачиваясь. - Он ушел чуть больше часа назад и с тех пор не возвращался.  
\- Он здесь. Я чувствую его. Он вернулся. Он всегда возвращается, Ангел.  
Ее слова на секунду отозвались болью в сердце. Что это было? Запоздалое обвинение? Еще одна констатация того факта, что я ушел и больше не возвращался? Я резко обернулся, но злые, обидные слова так и не слетели с моего языка. Она улыбалась. Не мне, а чему-то другому. Каким-то воспоминаниям, частью которых я не был. В этот момент я окончательно смирился с тем, что нас с ней больше нет. Давно уже нет. Есть Баффи и Спайк, и ее дружба и хорошее отношение ко мне. Это все, с чем мы пришли к сегодняшнему дню, к нашему последнему прощанию.  
Я больше не задерживался. Спустившись вниз, я действительно обнаружил там Спайка, одиноко сидящего на диване. Все остальные собрались на кухне, мне были слышны их тихие голоса, но он был один. Наши взгляды на мгновение встретились. В словах не было нужды. Он все понял, и мне было видно, как его глаза, широко распахнувшиеся от осознания страшной правды, оставил последний лучик надежды. Мгновение прошло, Спайк справился со своими чувствами и быстрым шагом направился к лестнице.  
\- Спайк, - окликнул я его, - где ты был?  
Он остановился, тяжело облокотился на перила, словно собираясь с силами, затем продолжил свой путь, бросив мне через плечо короткое:  
\- Патрулировал.  
Спайк оставался с Баффи весь остаток ночи, а когда он спустился вниз ближе к утру, его лицо было точно таким же, лишенным эмоций и красок, холодным изваянием, что я видел сейчас, сидя в огромном холле Гипериона.  
\- Она умерла.  
Коротенькая пара слов. Но она способна разрушить мир, вырвать наши сердца и заставить их кровоточить.  
Они плакали. Все. Дон, Ксандер, Уиллоу, Джайлз... даже Аня. Они плакали и, как вполне естественно для всех существ, искали поддержку друг в друге. Нам всем нужна поддержка в минуты скорби. Они обнимались, они выли и кричали...  
Лишь Спайк, забытый всеми, одиноко стоял у стены, наедине со своим горем, один на один с чувством потери и вины. Им даже не пришло в голову просто подойти и спросить, а как он, собственно? Держится ли? Даже вампирам нужно иногда выплакать свои слезы. Не в рукав кожаного плаща, а в дружеское плечо. В объятия существа, которому не все равно, готовому разделить боль, подставить руку, когда ты готов упасть, вести, если слезы заслонили твою луну, и мир погрузился во мрак.  
Вот тогда-то и исчез веселый мальчишка. В тот самый момент его лицо замерзло, а, искрящиеся прежде, голубые глаза потускнели, сливаясь с серостью предрассветных теней. Это случилось тогда, на моих глазах, и я не сделал ничего, чтобы этого не случилось.  
Я резко распахиваю глаза и впиваюсь взглядом в сидящего напротив вампира. Мне хочется отпинать себя за собственную тупость. В том, что творится с ним сейчас, есть доля и моей вины. Я тоже был там, но, как и все, оказался слеп и глух, безучастен к его боли. Я должен найти способ исправить наши ошибки. Я должен его спасти. Мысль, настойчиво преследовавшая меня с самого утра, обрела наконец очертания. У меня не было еще четкого плана действий, я даже не знал, с чего, собственно начать, как достучаться до него, чтобы помочь. Но одно я понимал достаточно ясно: если Спайк выйдет за порог моего дома, я его больше не увижу. Никто его больше не увидит.  
Моя напряженная поза привлекает-таки внимание людей. Оборвав предложение на полуслове, Наблюдатель, смолкает. Хмурясь и держась за бока, он тяжело поднимается на ноги. Остальные следуют его примеру. Все кроме Спайка. Он продолжает сидеть, утонув глубоко в кресле, слишком потерянный в своих мыслях, чтобы замечать окружающее его пространство.  
Судя по всему, мои гости собираются уходить. Я тоже поднимаюсь. Спайк, видимо, чувствует напряжение, ощутимо повисшее в воздухе, и бросает на нас внимательный взгляд. В его глазах - облегчение и все то же ожидание развязки. Мне хватает доли секунды, чтобы очутиться рядом с ним и положить руку ему на плечо, эффективно вдавливая обратно в кресло, с которого он уже было поднялся.  
\- Кровавый Ад, Ангел! Какого черта!  
\- Куда это ты собрался?  
Краем глаза я замечаю, как взлетают вверх в удивлении брови ведьмы, но мои действия остаются без комментариев.  
\- Домой, в Саннидейл, - недоуменно отвечает Спайк, все еще, по видимому не решивший, врезать мне как следует или продолжить светскую беседу.  
\- Ты остаешься, - безаппеляционным голосом припечатываю я.  
Спайка пронзает меня полным досады и ярости взглядом, но к моему удивлению не делает попытки снова встать. Вместо этого он неожиданно меняет интонации голоса на ласково-издевательские:  
\- И кто же меня остановит? Уж не ты ли, Персик?  
Слава Богу, он еще способен разговаривать! За последние часы я стал сомневаться в этом, настолько он был молчалив и погружен в себя. Хм... Персик... Узнаю старого Спайка. У него всегда была неповторимая манера полностью игнорировать имена и раздавать окружающим дурацкие клички. Однако, вместо того, чтобы рассердиться, я собираю все свое спокойствие и подстраиваюсь под его тон:  
\- Ты слишком пьян, Спайки. В таком состоянии с тобой справится даже эта девочка.  
Короткий кивок в сторону Дон, и та буквально растекается довольной лужицей, что ее заметили. Спайк некоторое время молчит, переваривая сказанное, но по его виду не скажешь, что от него следует ожидать в следующее мгновение.  
Неожиданная помощь приходит со стороны Наблюдателя:  
\- Он прав, Спайк. Ты очень пьян и не сможешь вести машину. Останься. Выспись и отдохни. Я оставлю Ангелу деньги, купишь билет на ночной автобус, когда почувствуешь, что тебе лучше.  
Мучительно тянутся минуты. Наконец, Спайк, внезапно растеряв весь свой боевой пыл, устало кивает. Его глаза мертвеют, и он вновь расслабляется в кресле.  
Я кидаю на него последний взгляд, прежде чем выйти провожать гостей. Мне показалось, или в ответном взгляде действительно промелькнули надежда и облегчение? У меня нет времени задуматься над этим.  
Я следую за Скуби к дверям отеля. Объятие с Дон и Уиллиу, сдержанное рукопожатие Наблюдателя, кивок Ксану и Ане. Джайлз пропускает всех на улицу и ненадолго задерживается, прежде чем выйти самому. Тяжелые двери Гипериона захлопываются за их спинами. Они ушли, но в моих ушах все еще звучат последние слова Наблюдателя:  
\- Береги его, Ангел.

* * *


	3. Вечер

Сумерки медленно сгущались. Я оказался прав. Прошедший день выдался дождливым и серым. Капли стучат в окна моих апартаментов, отсчитывая секунды. Когда люди ушли, я вытащил Спайка из его уютного кресла и отвел в свои личные аппартаменты. Он не сопротивлялся, видимо, решив терпеть до последнего все причуды своего тюремщика.  
Он сидит на маленьком диване, не спуская затравленного взгляда с меня, и молчит. Я так же молча смотрю на него. Ни слова не было сказано между нами с той минуты, как дверь захлопнулась за спиной Наблюдателя. Тягучая оглушающая тишина. Такая же плотная, как темнота, постепенно расползающаяся по комнате.  
Когда черты его лица скрадываются тенями, я встаю, чтобы разыскать и зажечь свечи. Конечно, намного проще было бы включить свет, щелчок выключателем и все вокруг озарилось бы ярким сиянием искусственного солнца. Никаких теней, никаких секретов, и никакого уюта. Но я не хочу окончательно расставаться с темнотой. В сполохах живого пламени свечей порой видно много лучше, в игре теней на стенах гораздо больше загадочной красоты, чем при ярком свете, срывающем все покровы. Сегодня мне нужно видеть, а не смотреть, чувствовать, а не знать наверняка.  
Очаги трепетного пламени разгоняют тьму между нами, но она вновь собирается в непроглядный мрак за границей освещенного круга.  
Спайк зябко передергивает плечами:  
\- Зачем все это, Ангел? Свечи, гостеприимство, твои апартаменты... Не хватает бокала вина, чтобы я окончательно почувствовал себя сооблазняемой девицей.  
Он застает меня врасплох. Я настолько привык к его коротким односложным ответам, что забыл, насколько Спайк хорош в искусстве сарказма. Пропустив мимо ушей подколку, я смотрю в его полные скрытой боли и гнева глаза:  
\- Не надо дурачить меня лживой бравадой, Спайк. Я знаю, насколько тебе сейчас плохо.  
Секундной паузы мне хватило, чтобы скрыть боль в собственных глазах, понимая, что эти слова относятся и ко мне. Но мне необходимо забыть о своей боли, я должен помочь вампиру, сидящему рядом, а не демону, заключенному в моем теле:  
\- Давай просто поговорим.  
\- О чем? - удивленно вскидывает брови Спайк.  
\- О тебе, о Баффи, о том, что было между вами, как ты жил последние несколько лет, как ты собираешься жить дальше. Я хочу знать все.  
Он только отмахивается от меня, игнорируя последний вопрос:  
\- На... Ничего интересного для тебя, Ангел. К тому же не думаю, что никто из Скубиков не рассказал тебе в красках историю моей жизни. Отвали.  
Я не могу поверить своим ушам. Впрочем, глазам тоже.  
После целого дня, проведенного с ним рядом, у меня уже сложился определенный образ нового Спайка. Я видел глубоко страдающее существо, молча несущее свой крест, свою потерю.  
Он был настолько замкнут в себе, что я сомневался порой, с нами ли он еще. Мне никогда не встречались вампиры-кататоники, но, глядя на Спайка, я вполне представлял себе это зрелище. И сейчас, когда он неожиданно вернулся к манерам так хорошо знакомого мне демона, я почувствовал, что теряюсь.  
Сколько я его помню, он всегда был надоедливым болтуном, непоседой и гипперактивным мальчишкой. Это был Спайк, которого я знал больше ста лет, и я не думал, что существуют силы, способные изменить его. Однако меня ожидал сюрприз. Вампир, встретивший меня неделю назад в Саннидейле, был совершенно не похож на мое невыносимое Дитя.  
Он показался мне взрослым. Не неуправляемым ребенком, не шаловливым демоном, а мужчиной со спокойным и серьезным взглядом голубых глаз. Я наблюдал, как он деловито что-то обсуждает с Наблюдателем, обменивается шутками с Уиллоу и Ксаном, с нежностью старшего брата опекает Дон. Баффи появлялась в поле его зрения, и его лицо словно освещалось изнутри, легкая улыбка играла в уголках его губ, нежность сквозила в каждом его взгляде и жесте. Знакомый незнакомец, таким я видел его.  
Я запутался. Кто же настоящий Спайк? Что было всего лишь маской, а что настоящим лицом? С кем я собирался разговаривать? С каменным изваянием, с сильной, уверенной в себе личностью или с сидящим напротив вампиром, с ленивой ухмылкой, которую мне тут же захотелось стереть с его лица хорошо поставленным ударом.  
Наверное, я слишком глубоко задумался, потому как пропустил его вопрос.  
\- Ангел, - окликает он меня, и я вновь возвращаюсь в реальность.  
\- А? Что?  
\- Я спросил, где все?  
\- Не понял.., - тяну я.  
Я действительно не понимаю. Он что, настолько отрешился от проиcxодящего, что пропустил отъезд Скуби? Но я прекрасно помню его протестующий вопль и... и...нет! Нет, Спайк! Не надо об этом! Не сейчас! Я не готов! Мне все еще слишком больно!  
Но он не слышит моей немой мольбы. Спайк лишь лениво разваливается на диване, утопая глубоко в подушки, хотя, куда уж глубже:  
\- Я о твоем отеле, Ангел. Не кажется ли он тебе несколько пустоватым? Слышал, у тебя здесь целая команда ангелочков на подхвате. Королеву бала я видел в нашу прошлую хм... встречу, может, пора познакомится и с остальными? Так где они?  
Он не замечает моей отчаянной попытки сохранить непроницаемое лицо, не видит, как я до боли стиснул челюсти. Еще немного, и я закрою руками уши, лишь бы не слышать его, лишь бы не помнить. Но Спайк, как хорошо знающий свое дело палач, продолжает терзать мое сердце огненными рапирами слов:  
\- А, понимаю, Скуби-банду не всякий выдержит. Твои приятели, наверное, как услышали о нашем нашествии...  
Я уже не слышу, что он говорит дальше. Горячая волна накрывает меня с головой, ослепляя и оглушая. Я не слышу даже себя, когда вся моя боль, вся ярость выплескиваются из меня одним нечеловеческим полувоем-полукриком:  
\- ИХ НЕТ!!!  
Я прихожу в себя от ощущения сильных рук, обнимающих мое вздрагивающее от рыданий тело, слышу свой голос, тихой мантрой твердящий страшные слова моего откровения:  
\- Их нет, их нет, их нет...  
Мне нужно как-то объяснить ему, что я потерял, достучаться до него, чтобы он понял, как тяжело мне жить с этим, как одиноко мое сердце.  
Оторвав ладони от своего мокрого лица, я смотрю на него. Мне очень важно найти верные слова, но вместо них - лишь мой тихий горький шепот долетает до него:  
\- Их больше нет, Спайк.  
Спайк пристально смотрит на меня, и мне удается найти достаточно сил, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. В глубине его потемневших глаз понимание. Он знает, каково мне сейчас, наверное, лучше кого-бы то ни было, знает:  
\- Ох, Ангел... Прости...я не знал. Мне никто не сказал.  
Он не отстраняется, не расцепляет кольцо рук, обвившихся вокруг меня в попытке поддержать и утешить. Я не думал, что смогу внятно рассказать, что случилось. Я не думал, что вообще захочу об этом говорить. Но потребность выговориться переполняет меня. Столько времени прошло в попытках забыть происшедшее, вытеснить боль вместе с воспоминаниями, что на секунду мне кажется, что цепь событий уже не восстановить. Но присутствие Спайка делает меня сильнее.  
Как странно. Лишенный возможности выплакать свои слезы, он, тем не менее, готов выслушать меня, забыть о собственном горе, чтобы принять мое. Свернувшись в комок, я чувствую себя защищенным, прижимаясь к его телу. В этот момент, мне становится ясно, что в Спайке гораздо больше участия и милосердия, чем во всех нас. Не важно, как он себя чувствует, Спайк готов просидеть ночь на пролет, обнимая и успокаивая одного совершенно разбитого вампира, просто потому, что тому плохо, потому что тот одинок и потерян. Я не заметил, как мы поменялись ролями.  
Мои губы разжимаются, и я начинаю свой рассказ. Обо всем, что происходило со мной все эти годы. С самого начала и до самого конца. О Корделии, о смерти Дойла, о Уэсли, Ганне и Фред. Мое повествование доходит до рождения Коннора.  
\- У тебя есть сын? Я этого не знал! - удивленно восклицает Спайк, но тут же смолкает.  
Все правильно, мой мальчик, все правильно. Я хотел поговорить, и теперь ты не хочешь лишать меня этого удовольствия. Мое повествование катится дальше. Спайк больше не перебивает меня. И вот я подхожу к концу истории:  
\- Их нет, Спайк. Их больше нет. Одна короткая схватка отняла у меня всех друзей. Иногда я закрываю глаза и все еще вижу их лица. Сердитые, улыбающиеся, спокойные, смеющиеся, раздраженные... Я всегда знал, что наступит день, и они уйдут, один за другим. Но не все сразу, Спайк! Так не должно быть! Это неправильно! Они все были особенными, каждый по-своему, каждый со своим неповторимо сказочным миром внутри. А теперь их нет... Разрушены, разбиты, окровавлены...  
Мое горло сдавливает горький спазм. Я поднимаю голову с его плеча и вновь смотрю в его глаза. Спайк не шевелится, лишь возвращает мой взгляд, с негласным обещанием, что все наладится, что я не забуду своих друзей, но эта режущая боль притупится. Не сразу. Понадобится время. Много времени... и кто-то рядом.  
Мое лицо оказывается в миллиметрах от его лица, и я тихо шепчу, не разрывая контакт наших глаз:  
\- Я остался совсем один, Спайк. Я забыл, что это значит, быть по-настоящему одиноким. Мне страшно, Спайк. Я боюсь, что у меня не получится, не хватит сил. Так много боли, так много теней.  
Губы неожиданно касаются его губ, и все мои мысли сбиваются в одну пульсирующую безумную мысль: "Я хочу его поцеловать, я хочу его любить, я хочу почувствовать что-то еще, кроме звенящей пустоты в моей душе. Я не хочу больше быть один".  
Легкое движение вперед, и вот я уже целую его. Мгновения кажутся вечностью, и когда он резко отстраняется, я буквально стону от разочарования. Мне холодно и пусто. Секунду назад он обнимал меня, я чувствовал нежность его губ на своих губах, и вот он испуганно таращится на меня с дальнего конца дивана. Его тело пробирает легкая дрожь. Он похож сейчас на маленького затравленного зверька. Может, потому, что в его глазах пульсирует дикая смесь паники и ответного желания, может потому, что он молчит. Тишину комнаты не нарушает ничто, кроме его быстрого неровного дыхания. О, Боже! Если бы вампиры были способны к гипервентиляции, я бы решил, что со Спайком как раз тот случай.  
Медленно, стараясь не спугнуть, его, я приближаюсь и сажусь с ним рядом:  
\- Мы оба потеряли что-то ценное, Спайк, что-то невосполнимое. У нас есть шанс разделить нашу боль, спасти друг друга. Намного проще брести в темноте, когда рядом есть кто-то еще.  
Спайк делает попытку отодвинуться от меня, но некуда, он и так забился на самый краешек. Он смотрит на меня, и я чувствую, как он вновь погружается в себя, отсекая окружающее. Мне важно не дать ему уйти на совсем. Он - мое спасение.  
\- Я не брошу тебя, Спайк. Тебе не обязательно быть одному. Я всегда буду с тобой. Вечность, если ты захочешь, - делаю я последнюю попытку и вижу, как эти простые слова разбивают стену отчуждения в его глазах.  
Тонкая рука обвивает мою шею и притягивает ближе. Мне не нужно повторного приглашения, и я вновь склоняюсь к его губам. Они мягкие, и их тонкая кожа нежна, как у юной девушки. Привкус сигаретного дыма и алкоголя терпким коктейлем омывает мои чувства. Мой язык пробегает по его губам, требуя входа, и он размыкает их, впуская меня внутрь. Я зарываюсь пальцами в его неожиданно мягкие волосы и тону, поглощенный танцем наших языков и ласковыми несмелыми прикосновениями его рук, завороженный нашим неполным слиянием.  
Спайк на секунду отстраняется, чтобы в последнем приступе паники прошептать:  
\- Не отпускай меня, Ангел. Ради всего святого, держи меня, и, может быть тогда, у меня не хватит сил уйти.  
Я улыбаюсь ему в ответ. Надеюсь, в моей улыбке достаточно уверенности для нас обоих. Это успокаивает его, и, отбросив последние сомнения, он жадно целует меня долгим, сводящим с ума поцелуем.  
Его пальцы играют с пуговицами моей рубашки. Мгновение, и тонкий шелк летит куда-то прочь в темноту. Спайк не останавливается на этом и пытается нащупать ремень моих брюк, но я перехватываю его нетерпеливые руки. Мне стоит больших усилий разорвать контакт, но знание, что впереди у нас долгий вечер и, надеюсь, не один, придает мне сил.  
\- Не здесь, - шепчу я ему и, одним рывком подняв с дивана, веду в спальню.  
Жилую комнату и спальню отделяют двадцать метров. Двадцать метров и сколько-то там шагов. Но его терпения не хватает и на этот маленький отрезок пути. Спайк вновь обвивает меня руками, и на постель мы падаем, так и не прервав поцелуя. Спайк жаден, но в его жадности сквозит неуверенность, тороплив, но в этой спешке мне чудится страх.  
Навалившись на него всем весом, я прижимаю его к кровати, лишая возможности пошевелиться. Мы словно сливаемся в одно целое, и я чувствую, как растет напряжение в его маленьком теле. Медленно, успокаивающими движениями, я глажу его волосы, время от времени касаясь губами его лица. Словно считывая и запоминая резкие линии скул, точеный гордый подбородок, рассеченную бровь. Миллиметр за миллиметром губы скользят к мочке его уха, и я останавливаюсь, чтобы прошептать:  
\- Ш-ш-ш, Спайк. Успокойся. Нам не куда торопиться. Эта ночь - наша. Только ты и я.  
Он молча кивает и тут же со свистом вдыхает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда я прикусываю его мочку тупыми человеческими зубами и следом за тем беру ее в рот, лаская языком.  
Незанятая игрой с его волосами, рука скользит по его телу вниз, где я ощущаю недвусмысленную выпуклость под жесткой материей джинсов. Легкое поглаживание, и он выгибается подо мной, требуя еще, настаивая на продолжении ласки. Однако, я убираю руку, затем освобождаю его от своего веса. Сидя рядом с ним, глядя на его расслабленное, податливое тело, я чувствую себя спокойным и завершенным. Мое собственное тело горит от возбуждения, я хочу вновь ощутить его под собой, почувствовать вкус его губ... Вместо этого я тянусь внутрь себя, туда, где поселилась пустота. И не нахожу ее. Только уверенность и знание, что я все делаю правильно, что теперь все будет хорошо.  
Спайк открывает глаза. Он расслаблен и его голос немного ленив:  
\- Ангел, ты так и будешь сидеть и пялиться на меня, или мы все же перейдем к чему-либо более серьезному?  
Еще раз окинув его взглядом, я решаю, что на Спайке слишком много одежды.  
Легкая куртка и рубашка летят прочь, за ними следуют ботинки, джинсы и все остальное. Я нетерпеливо срываю с него одежду, пока он не остается совершенно обнаженным, распластанный на шелке постельного белья, открытый моему жадному взгляду.  
Он красив. Боже, да он великолепен! Спайк лежит, не шевелясь, позволяя мне рассматривать его, упиваться его видом. Его кожа кажется подсвеченным белым мрамором, гладким и безупречным. В какой-то момент дождь за окном прекратился и теперь свет восходящей луны падает на его волосы, заставляя их мерцать в темноте серебристыми отблесками. Он улыбается немного смущенной улыбкой, но мне видно, что он доволен моей реакцией.  
Я не понимаю, как я мог прожить столько лет рядом с этим существом и ни разу не заметить, насколько он красив. Но теперь он мой, весь мой, и я буду последним идиотом, если просижу всю ночь с открытым от восхищения ртом.  
Насколько торопливо я избавлял Спайка от одежды, настолько медленно раздеваюсь сам, словно исполняю стриптиз под одному мне слышную музыку. Спайк не спускает с меня глаз, в которых читается одобрение, в то время как он исследует линии моего тела. Пока я раздеваюсь, мне приходит в голову, что для наших с ним планов, нам может понадобиться не только страсть и желание быть вместе, но и кое-что еще. Пулей вылетев обратно в гостиную, я перерываю там все вверх дном, пока не нахожу искомое.  
Вернувшись в спальню, я забираюсь на кровать и, в то время, как Спайк покрывает меня поцелуями, открываю флакон. Нежный запах насыщает воздух, когда я выливаю немного тягучей субстанции на ладонь. Лавандовое масло. Когда-то давно Корделия преподнесла мне его в подарок, заявив, что у меня очень сухая на вид кожа. Естественно я и не подумал им воспользоваться, забросив поглубже в ящик стола. Позже я отнес его к себе и забыл о маленькой вещице. Похоже, сегодня оно мне, наконец, пригодится.  
Легкими движениями, перемежающимися с поцелуями и ласками, я втираю масло в плечи Спайка. Потом приходит очередь спины, рук, натянутой плотными мышцами кожи живота и бедер. Сантиметр за сантиметром я покрываю его тонким слоем ароматного масла.  
Моя рука спускается к низу его живота, и я наслаждаюсь ощущением его эрекции, зажатой в моей ладони. Скользящие, поглаживающие движения в неспешном ритме, и я вознагражден глухим стоном, срывающемся с его губ. Мне нравится, как он стонет. Мне мало этого краткого признания страсти, и кажется, я знаю, как заставить его продолжить издавать этот вибрирующий, наполненный желанием звук.  
Скользя губами вдоль его тела, оставляя тут и там невесомые поцелуи, я добираюсь до его эрегированного члена. Слизнув маленькую капельку, застывшую на его головке, я беру ее в рот и ласкаю языком натянутую чувствительную кожу. У меня никогда прежде не было подобного опыта. Всю свою долгую жизнь я считал себя стопроцентно гетеросексуальным вампиром. Меня никогда не волновало присутствие другого представителя одного со мной пола, если, конечно, он не был на голову выше меня, умнее, красивее и не дурак подраться.  
Но лежа рядом со Спайком, держа во рту его член, я понимаю, что мне это нравится. Мне нравится слышать его прерывистое дыхание, нравится чуть прикусывать возбужденную плоть, заставляя его стонать, нравится терпкий, чуть, солоноватый привкус капелек, сочащихся из крохотной дырочки на вершине головки и смешивающихся с влагой моего рта. Я упиваюсь ощущением контроля над Спайком, когда он, выгибаясь всем телом и сжимая в кулаках материю простыни, пытается проникнуть глубже в меня. Я ухмыляюсь, наблюдая за его попытками, но не комментирую. Мой рот сейчас несколько занят, пытаясь доставить удовольствие и в то же время удержать на грани возбуждения одного маленького симпатичного вампира.  
Наконец он не выдерживает, и его рука опускается мне на затылок, чуть надавливая. "Так, кто кого здесь контролирует?" - успеваю удивиться я, прежде чем мои губы скользят вниз, заставляя принять его целиком.  
Не зная, что делать дальше, я пытаюсь отстраниться, воспользовавшись ослаблением нажима, но едва мои губы оказываются на уровне крайней плоти, Спайк вновь притягивает меня вниз. И тут до меня наконец-то доходит, что именно он от меня хочет. Я буквально наяву слышу низкий язвительно-участливый голос Спайка:"Ангел, тебе что, никто никогда не делал минет?"  
Конечно, черт возьми мне делали минет! И не раз! Где-то в конце прошлого столетия... Но Спайку не стоит об этом знать.  
Не дожидаясь, пока Спайк озвучит мои мысли, я нахожу ритм, приятный нам обоим, и его хватка ослабевает, Привыкнув к тяжести его руки на затылке, я целиком отдаюсь процессу, Я лижу, покусываю, сосу, черчу языком дорожки от самого основания до кончика его возбужденного органа. Спайк отвечает мне довольным урчанием и продолжает мять постельное белье, сдерживая растущий в нем оргазм, пытаясь продлить удовольствие. Внезапно я ощущаю пульсацию его плоти, и он выплескивается в глубину моего горла, выкрикивая отчаянное:  
\- Ангел! Ангел! Ангел!  
Его пальцы, сведенные кратковременной судорогой, больно зажимают мне волосы, но это не имеет значения. Мое собственное возбуждение к этому моменту настолько велико, что я практически не чувствую дискомфорта. Дождавшись, когда Спайк немного придет в себя, я освобождаю его из захвата моих губ и сажусь на колени рядом с ним. Он лежит, разметавшись по кровати, по его телу все еще пробегают зримые волны наслаждения, но во взгляде его темных глаз читается желание большего, еще более сокровенного и полного слияния. Маленький, сверкающий намасленной кожей, взъерошенный чертенок!  
Спайк расслаблен и не реагирует, когда я, перегнувшись через него, вновь беру флакон с маслом. Он приходит в себя только, когда ощущает легкие круговые движения, которые мой хорошо смазанный палец совершает вокруг плотно сжатого кольца сфинктера. Приподнявшись на локтях, Спайк некоторое время наблюдает за моими действиями, изогнув бровь в привычной гримаске удивления, но потом вновь откидывается на подушки, предоставив мне полную власть над ним.  
Более того, он слегка раздвигает ноги, открывая мне свободный доступ к интересующей меня части его тела, и я понимаю, что он хочет этого так же сильно, как и я. Спайк не делает попыток перехватить инициативу. Меня несколько беспокоит эта его пассивная доступность, но сейчас не время задумываться над этим. Мы поговорим об этом позже. Сейчас же я слишком поглощен другими заботами.  
Насколько я знаю, для Спайка это - первый раз. Боже! Пусть это будет первый раз! Мне невыносимо представлять его в объятиях другого самца, проделывающего с ним...  
Мысли сбиваются, но я упорно возвращаю их в нужное мне русло. Я боюсь, что Спайк слишком узок. Что я могу повредить его, порвать тонкие стенки внутреннего канала моим далеко не маленьким членом. Я не хочу причинить ему ненужную боль или искалечить. Не обернется ли моя попытка спасти его и спастись самому убийством? Не столкну ли я его в пропасть, по краю которой он сейчас ходит? Как много неизвестных в этом уравнении...  
Спайк, почувствовав мою заминку, касается меня:  
\- Не останавливайся, Ангел.  
Он прав. Останавливаться уже поздно.  
Приставив кончик пальца к входному отверстию, я немного надавливаю и, преодолев сопротивление мышц, проскальзываю внутрь. Мой взгляд не отрывается от его лица, и мне видно, как глаза Спайка немного расширяются. Привыкнув к новому ощущению, он слегка кивает мне, и мой палец продолжает вторжение, пока целиком не исчезает в нем. Несколько минут я расширяю отверстие и, когда чувствую, что давление стенок несколько уменьшилось, добавляю второй палец. Спайк закусывает губу, но не издает ни звука, и мне остается лишь надеяться, что ему хорошо.  
Я продолжаю подготавливать его, чтобы потом он смог принять мой член. Пальцы исследуют стенки тесного прохода, скользя в нем и изредка надавливая в разных точках. Похоже, это занятие черезчур увлекло меня. Я практически пропустил момент, когда Спайк вновь начал стонать. В звуках, издаваемых им, нет даже намека на боль. Чистое наслаждение, неконтролируемый взрыв желания. Мои пальцы все еще скользят в нем, то покидая, то вновь врываясь в него. Он подхватывает этот медленный ритм, необузданным контрактом ловя мои движения, заставляя меня погружаться в него еще глубже, еще резче, еще сильнее. Внезапно он останавливается:  
\- Я хочу тебя, Ангел. Сейчас. Во мне.  
\- Хорошо.  
Перевернув его, я подкладываю подушку под его живот. Тело Спайка словно пластилиновое в моих руках: гибкое и податливое. Широко разведя его ноги в стороны, я некоторое время любуюсь изумительным видом идеальных белых полушарий. Но недолго. Мой разбухший от долгого сдерживания член уже поет мне эротическую песню, обещая освобождение от терзающей меня сексуальной энергии.  
Кончик члена раздвигает края расслабленного сфинктера, и по всему телу Спайка проходит мелкая дрожь. Он ждет боли, ждет, когда пылающее в нем возбуждение исчезнет, уступая место агонии рвущейся плоти и отупляющему ощущению льющейся из его ран крови. Мои руки опускаются на его плечи, гладя и успокаивая. "Не бойся, мальчик. Этого не будет. Я буду любить, а не пытать твое тело, давать, а не отнимать". Конечно, он не слышит меня, но прекращает дрожать в ответ на ласковые прикосновения моих рук.  
Качнув бедрами, я выхожу из него и вновь погружаюсь обратно, чуть глубже. Сантиметр за сантиметром проталкивая себя внутрь, я останавливаюсь только, когда он вбирает меня целиком. На этой точке, мне приходится замереть, чтобы не взорваться преждевременным оргазмом. Склонившись к Спайку, буквально распластавшись на нем и обвив руками его плечи, я начинаю наш безумный танец.  
Непередаваемое ощущение полного слияния охватывает меня. Мы стали одним целым, и неизвестно, где заканчиваюсь я и начинается он. Мир за стенами перестал существовать. Я словно замер в одном мгновении замороженной реальности, где не было ничего и никого, кроме этой комнаты, лунного сияния, врывающегося в незашторенное окно, и нас двоих. Только я и Спайк.  
Не знаю, сколько времени продолжался танец наших тел. Может быть минуты, может часы. Для меня все закончилось слишком быстро. Яркая вспышка перед глазами знаменует приближение оргазма. Я ощущаю, как скользят черты моего лица, сбрасывая человеческую маску и являя миру облик демона. Спайк чувствует это и следует моему примеру. Он первым достигает вершины. Его тело сотрясается, и я тоже отдаюсь во власть обрушившегося на меня внутреннего взрыва, извергая холодное семя глубоко в него.  
Прервав поцелуи, которыми я покрывал его шею и плечи, мои клыки вонзаются в него и кровь наполняет мой жадный рот. Сделав несколько глотков, я прекращаю терзать его шею. Мой язык скользит по ранам, помогая им затянуться. Я издаю виноватое урчание, но Спайк, соскальзывает с моего члена, переворачивается и тихо шепчет:  
\- Все в порядке. Спасибо.  
Я обессиленно падаю рядом с ним. Мое тело не слушается меня, я разбит и жутко хочу спать. Но не смотря на это, мне хорошо. Я вспоминаю, что Спайк весь вечер играл пассивную роль, позволяя мне играть, дразнить и обладать его телом. "Наверное, он ждет от меня комфорта, объятий и поцелуев", - проносится в моей голове. И я готов предоставить ему все это маленькие радости, но вместо этого его руки обнимают меня, заключая в защитный кокон его нежности. Он приподнимает мой подбородок к своему лицу и целует меня. В этом поцелуе столько спокойного участия и заботы, что мне хочется заплакать от переполняющих меня чувств. Но я не плачу, а устраиваюсь поудобнее на его плече и, прежде чем заснуть, спрашиваю:  
\- Ты останешься?  
Мои глаза закрыты, но я знаю, он улыбается, целуя меня в последний раз, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Вечность, если ты захочешь.


	4. Ночь

Резкий звук вырывает меня из объятий сна. Некоторое время я еще цепляюсь за кусочки сновидения, но они тают, растворяются в памяти. Мне снился хороший сон, иначе я бы не проснулся с ощущением полного спокойствия и умиротворения. Немного болит голова, заставляя задуматься о количестве выпитого накануне. В комнате темно. Не абсолютный непроглядный мрак, но достаточное сгущение плотной черноты, чтобы догадаться, что луна не светит.  
Рокочущий звук слышится вновь, и следом за ним темноту озаряет яркая вспышка. Только сейчас до моего слуха долетает шум дождя за окном. Благословение Всевышнему! Жара, держащаяся уже которую неделю, начинала действовать мне на нервы.  
Все еще не проснувшийся до конца, я секунду-другую раздумываю, погрузится обратно в сон или же встать. С одной стороны, будучи вампиром, мне не составляет никакого труда бодрствовать короткими калифорнийскими ночами, с другой-же... Черт! У меня просто слипаются глаза! Насколько я мог судить, полагаясь на биологические часы своего тела, за окном стоит глубокая ночь. Немного ближе к утру, часа через полтора-два взойдет раннее в этих местах солнце, но сейчас все еще ночь.  
Повоевав с доводами моей демонической натуры, я решаю вернуться к прерванному сну. Но вначале стоит закрыть шторы. Меня совсем не вдохновляет перспектива проснуться утром в собственной постели в хорошо прокопченном состоянии.  
Я делаю попытку встать и замираю, когда рукой натыкаюсь на чье-то прохладное обнаженное тело, растянувшееся на кровати рядом со мной. Паника обостряет мои чувства, и со скоростью, удивившей даже меня, я дотягиваюсь до ночника и щелкаю выключателем. Резкий свет озаряет комнату и... Какого черта! Спайк? Здесь? В одной постели со мной? Обнаженный?  
Застыв с открытым от шока и негодования ртом, я вижу, как его ресницы подрагивают, и он открывает глаза. Спайк щурится от яркого света, и я слышу его тихое:  
\- Ангел...  
Губы Спайка начинают растягиваться в уже знакомой мне ехидной ухмылке, но я, не желая ее видеть, одним коротким, но сильным ударом стираю даже этот первый намек на нее с его лица.  
Я не даю ему придти в себя. Мне хватает доли секунды, чтобы зафиксировать ему руки над головой, сведя тонкие запястья вместе в мертвой хватке моей ладони. Другая рука сжимается вокруг его горла в то время как я рычу:  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Спайк?  
В его глазах читается возмущенное недоумение, пока он сдавленно хрипит:  
\- Ангел! Ты что, с ума сошел? Ты же сам велел мне остаться!  
Не знаю, сколько именно я вчера выпил, но в одном я уверен на сто процентов: никогда, ни под каким видом, не важно, в каком я был состоянии, я бы не попросил его остаться. Я слишком хорошо еще помню его приятеля, Маркуса, и его страсть к занимательной анатомии. Да и раскаленный железный прут, прошедший сквозь мое тело с мерзким шипением и оставивший смрад обгоревшего мяса, не добавил пунктов в мой рейтинг хорошего расположения. Так что, чтобы после нашей последней встречи в прошлом году я пустил Спайка к себе в дом! Маленький паршивец нагло мне лжет! И мне очень хочется узнать, зачем ему это нужно.  
Сделав вид, что принял его ложь за чистую монету, я убираю руки с его запястий и горла и коротко бросаю:  
\- Одевайся.  
Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то мне сказать, но я предупреждаю его:  
\- Молчи, Спайк. Просто молчи. Если я услышу хотя бы звук, отсюда тебя вынесут в мусорном мешке. Я ненавижу подметать полы, но ради удовольствия присутствовать при этом моменте пойду и на такие жертвы.  
Мой голос, по всей видимости, убеждает его в серьезности моих намерений, и он тихо соскальзывает с кровати. Я тоже храню молчание, пока Спайк разыскивает детали своей одежды. Мерзавец неплохо потрудился, разбрасывая ее по всей комнате. Когда он полностью одет, я приказываю ему отвернуться. Он уже начинает ухмыляться, но мои сузившиеся от ярости глаза отбивают у него эту охоту. Повернувшись к стене, он ждет, когда я сам закончу одеваться.  
Проигнорировав, лежащую на полу непрезентабельную кучку смятой одежды, я достаю из шкафа все чистое и быстро натягиваю на себя. Мои волосы в беспорядке, но мне некогда заниматься приведением себя в приличный вид. Расчесав их пальцами и решив, что сойдет и так, я хватаю Спайка за шиворот куртки и тащу следом за собой в жилую комнату. К моему удивлению, он не сопротивляется, не пытается со мной заговорить, лишь его глаза сердито сверкают непонятным мне недоумением.  
Дойдя до середины комнаты, я отпускаю его. Спайк выпрямляется, начиная поправлять одежду, но в следующее мгновение врезается в противоположную стену, отброшенный моим сильным ударом. Он тут же делает попытку подняться, но, оказавшись рядом с ним, я два раза резко бью его в живот. Спайк вновь оседает на пол, тряся головой и пытаясь сориентироваться. Зажав его волосы в руке, я сильно стукаю его головой о стену:  
\- А теперь, подонок, мне бы хотелось услышать правду. Что-ты-здесь-делаешь!?  
Последнюю фразу я произношу с расстановкой, впечатывая его голову в стену с каждым словом. Закончив, я отхожу от него и сажусь на подлокотник дивана, не спуская со Спайка глаз. Охоту отбиваться, я, надеюсь, из него уже выбил, но от этого беспринципного негодяя можно всего ожидать.  
И это не жестокость, нет. Я привык сдерживать своего демона в обществе людей. Им позволено видеть лишь Ангела, уравновешенного и вечного угрюмого парня. Я настолько преуспел в своем маленьком маскараде, что порой они забывают о моей истинной сущности. Они, но не я. Вся правда в том, что я далеко не создание божие. С душой или без нее, я всегда остаюсь тем, кого привела в этот мир Дарла. Вампиром. Ангелиус, этот высокомерный мерзавец, он и понятия не имеет, каково моей душе обитать в этой оскверненной оболочке. Прикосновение демона. Оно убивает, оно разжигает пожар ненависти ко всему и вся, разрушает и ничего не привносит взамен. Ангелиус знает, как легко можно нестись на волне насилия. Чего он не знает, так это того, как противостоять ей. Это мне суждено бороться с собственным демоном до конца моих дней, мне приходится минуту за минутой, час за часом, день за днем загонять его в железную клетку моей воли и сдерживать его жажду крови и бешенную ярость.  
Омут моей души глубок, и людям ни к чему знать, какие ужасы таятся под его спокойной поверхностью. Корделия и Уэс, они видят лишь Ангела, но в каждой схватке, каждой, даже маленькой, стычке я чуть отпускаю поводок, сдерживающий моего демона. Это знаю лишь я, потому что все остальные , кому непосчастливилось хоть на секунду заглянуть в холодные глаза Ангелиуса, уже мертвы.  
Да, я хороший притворщик, но я лгу людям для их же блага. Спайк, однако, не человек. Вампир, такой же, как и я, но без души. Так что, я могу со спокойной совестью послать подальше человеческие мерки и стандарты, они к нему не подходят. Он их просто не понимает. За осторожностью ему видится трусость, за полумерами - неуверенность в себе, за пощадой - слабость. Я должен был показать ему, кто здесь хозяин на доступном для него языке, и сделал это. Так что я не чувствую раскаяния, когда хладнокровно взираю на него со своей позиции и жду, что он скажет.  
Он пытается ответить на мой вопрос, но это лишь неразборчивый шепот, недоступный даже моему тонкому слуху.  
Раздражаясь еще больше, я приказываю:  
\- Громче, Спайк. Говори громче, я тебя что-то плохо слышу.  
Он поднимает на меня свои растерянные, наполненные слезами глаза:  
\- Ангел... Ты.. мы.. мы были вместе. Этой ночью. Не говори мне, что ты ничего не помнишь...  
У него срывается голос, и Спайк замолкает.  
\- Не помню чего, Спайк..., - с опасной лаской в голосе подбадриваю я, но не заканчиваю фразу, пораженный внезапной догадкой.  
Холодная отупляющая волна поднимается внутри меня, окрашивая все в оттенки красного. Ангелиус беснуется во мне, стремясь вырваться на свободу, и я отступаю под его неистовым натиском. Как бы я ни отличался от него, в данный момент мы на удивление едины в желании стереть в порошок, растерзать, растоптать маленького вампира. Тем более что у Ангелиуса с ним свои счеты.  
Я поднимаюсь и медленно приближаюсь к нему. Не знаю, что Спайк видит в моих глазах, но он начинает отползать от меня. Недостаточно быстро, мой мальчик, недостаточно быстро.  
В два шага нагнав его, я обрушиваю на его незащищенную голову первый удар:  
\- Значит, напоил меня в стельку!  
Еще удар.  
\- Чтобы затащить в постель!  
И еще.  
\- Извращенец! Подонок! Мразь!  
Удары следуют один за другим. Всю свою ярость, всю ненависть я обрушиваю на эту маленькую тварь. Спайк не сопротивляется, даже не пытается защититься, и это негласное признание вины распаляет меня еще больше. Я бью и пинаю его, одновременно яростно шипя сквозь стиснутые зубы, не замечая слез, что текут по моим щекам:  
\- Ты действительно способен трахать все, что движется, Спайк! У тебя застоялось, а я подвернулся по руку? Так ведь?  
Стыд заставляет вкладывать все силы в каждый удар. Слышен треск его ломающихся костей, и Ангелиус в моей голове довольно хохочет, но меня это мало волнует, я слышу только себя, отчаянно орущего:  
\- Как ты чувствовал себя, трахая Ангела, Спайк? Тебе понравилось? О, да! Тебе понравилось! Я это видел в твоих наглых глазах! А может мне стоит сейчас снять с тебя штаны и оттрахать самого как следует? Отвечай! Ты, маленькая мерзкая тварь!  
Спайк не отвечает, лишь вздрагивает при каждом пинке моих кованых ботинок. Но мне и не нужен его ответ:  
\- Но нет, Спайк! Я еще не настолько низко пал! Твоя задница меня не волнует!  
Я останавливаюсь только тогда, когда во мне не остается больше ни сил, ни ярости. Лишь стыд, раздражение и усталость. Мой демон все еще рвется продолжить веселье, но я вновь беру его под полный контроль. Довольно. Спайк бесформенной серой тенью лежит у моих ног. Любого другого, смертного, избиение, которому я его подверг, убило бы. Но Спайк - вампир, и кому, как не мне, знать, что он еще способен двигаться и может быть очень опасен. Но он не двигается. В комнате стоит мертвая тишина, и я вздрагиваю, когда ее разрезает невнятный надтреснутый голос Спайка:  
\- Это не было о половой принадлежности или о сексе, Ангел. Эта ночь была о нас. О тебе, обо мне и о вечности. Мне жаль, что ты...  
\- Убирайся, - перебиваю я его.  
Он замолкает, но не делает даже попытки встать. Мне приходится нагнуться и, словно щенка, схватив за шкирку, поставить его на ноги.  
Случись мне встретиться с ним спустя неделю, даже месяц, после той памятной пытки, и я бы просто напросто убил его. Но прошел год. Сейчас, единственное, что я чувствую к этому кровожадному подонку, это - омерзение. Я просто хочу, чтобы он исчез из отеля до того, как здесь появятся Корделия и экс-Наблюдатель. Надеюсь, у Спайка хватит ума убраться из моего города до того, как я изменю свое решение. Самым разумным для него было бы уехать прочь и больше никогда не попадаться мне на глаза.  
У него ужасный вид: губы разбиты, из носа льется тоненькая струйка крови, на правой скуле и виске начал формироваться изрядных размеров кровоподтек. Я рассматриваю его с удовлетворением. Щенок получил свое сполна. Он должен радоваться, что я отпускаю его, а не заканчиваю его жалкое существование ударом хорошо заточенного кола в сердце. Он должен ликовать, черт возьми! Но, почему тогда, мимолетно глянув в его глаза, я не нахожу в них ни намека на радость? В них отражается смесь эмоций, заставляющая мое сердце на секунду болезненно сжаться от жалости, которую я не могу объяснить.  
"Ублюдок не заслуживает жалости," - напоминаю я себе и тащу его вниз, к дверям Гипериона.  
По дороге у меня даже хватает спокойствия съязвить, не подвезти ли его до станции. В ответ он бормочет какую-то ерунду про утро и автобус. Он что, не понимает, насколько мне плевать, где его застанет утреннее солнце? Я оставляю ему его никчемную жизнь! Это - главное! А, пошел он на хрен! У Спайка всегда были проблемы в мозговом департаменте.  
Я распахиваю дверь настежь и вышвыриваю его за порог отеля в, начинающую уже терять свои насыщенные краски, ночь. Он пролетает несколько метров и тяжело приземляется на твердый асфальт мостовой. Перекатившись, Спайк замирает на пару секунд, но затем медленно садится. Его глаза находят меня, застывшего на пороге, и это последнее, что я вижу, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь.  
И вот меня вновь окружают уют и одиночество моих апартаментов. Бесцельно я брожу по жилой комнате, слишком уставший для бодрствования, но черезчур взвинченный для сна. Совершенно неожиданно я натыкаюсь на одну из своих черных шелковых рубашек. Как она сюда попала? Даже будучи смертельно усталым, у меня всегда хватало стойкости добрести до спальни. А там уж, как получится: либо раздеться, аккуратно развесив одежду на плечики, в крайнем случае, оставив лежать на полу, либо рухнуть в постель одетым. Но никогда, никогда я не позволял себе разбрасывать одежду, где попало. Странно. Я словно воочию вижу, как черная материя невесомым облаком летит куда-то в пустоту, и мне приходится тряхнуть головой, чтобы отогнать навязчивую картинку.  
Блуждая взглядом по сторонам, я замечаю еще одну странность. На столике возле расположенных под углом друг к другу диванов стоят два пузатых стакана из-под виски. Остатки золотистой жидкости все еще видны на самом донышке одного из них.  
Мне уже было понятно, что вчерашний вечер я провел вместе со Спайком, занятый поглощением одному Создателю известно, каких количеств алкоголя. Но мне и в голову не приходило, что это могло случиться здесь, в моем отеле, в моей комнате. Неужели какая-то часть его слов могла оказаться правдой?  
Пальцы словно само по себе поднимаются к лицу и легко касаются губ. Мне на глаза попадаются смятые подушки дивана поменьше, и меня пронзает еще одно видение. Я вижу себя, целующего Спайка, обнимающего его, запустившего пальцы в его спутанные волосы, ласково перебирающего их короткие пряди.  
Мой Бог! Это произошло здесь! Именно на этом месте началось мое падение! Он воспользовался моим состоянием и... Но почему тогда я вижу себя, навалившегося на Спайка всем телом, себя, ласкающего его, себя, целующего его.  
Что здесь произошло на самом деле? И почему он смотрел на меня такими растерянными глазами? Я не мог... Неверие заставляет меня оборвать мысль в самом начале ее формирования. Меня уже лихорадит, просто трясет от непонятных видений и чувств. "Спальня, - неожиданно возникает четкая мысль в моей голове, - там я найду ответы на все свои вопросы".  
Уже на пороге мне в нос бьет запах лаванды, которым буквально пропитан воздух. Как я не почувствовал его раньше? В поле моего зрения попадает пустой флакон, одиноко валяющийся на полу.  
Подняв его с пола и усевшись на смятую постель, я бездумно смотрю, как свет все еще горящего ночника играет на стеклянных гранях сосуда. Запах горного цветка приятно щекочет ноздри, отблески отражений приковывают взгляд, не позволяя отвести его прочь, разрушить гипнотическую магию момента. В этот момент полной пустоты и потерянности, все вдруг становится предельно ясным. Воспоминания обрушиваются на меня долгой агонизирующей волной: четыре года жизни в ЛА, гибель моей команды, прыжок Конора в открытую пасть межпространственной червоточины, Саннидейл, смерть Баффи, утро, день и вечер вчерашнего дня, Спайк...  
Флакон выскальзывает из моих, внезапно ослабевших пальцев.  
\- Спайк! - в тихой мольбе шепчу я, - О, Боже! Что я наделал!  
Кому я молюсь? На что я надеюсь? Мне не у кого просить прощения за совершенный грех.  
Мой взгляд безумно шарит по смятым простыням, словно в нелепой надежде найти Спайка все еще безмятежно спящим, пытаясь доказать исходящему немым отчаянным криком рассудку, что все было лишь страшным сном. Но Спайка здесь нет. Моя постель холодна и пуста.  
Я вылетаю в гостиную и буквально оседаю от ужаса при виде маленьких кровавых капелек, тянущихся от красной лужицы на полу к выходу из апартаментов. Словно завороженный, я не могу оторвать глаза от кровавого следа, но вижу я совсем другие образы. Спайк, потерянно и одиноко сидящий в кресле в вестибюле отеля, Спайк, утешающий меня, когда я был слаб, Спайк, отдающийся мне без остатка, Спайк распростертый на этом самом месте, слишком избитый, чтобы пошевелиться... Последнее, что я вижу, и этот образ словно застывает в моей голове - Спайк, сидящий на мокром асфальте под проливным дождем и глядящий на меня пустыми мертвыми глазами.  
Неужели воспоминания - это все, что останется мне от него? Как я смогу жить дальше, преследуемый взглядом существа, которое так доверчиво открылось мне, и которое я уничтожил?  
Не заботясь даже о том, чтобы надеть куртку, я в дикой спешке покидаю «Гиперион».  
Мой Бог! Как светло! Рассвет уже так скоро, что я всей кожей ощущаю его приближение. Так мало времени. Я должен успеть, должен найти Спайка, должен попробовать исправить свои ошибки и спасти его. Только сейчас до меня доходит смысл, сказанной Спайком фразы, пока я тащил его вниз по лестнице в вестибюль отеля. "Не дергайся, Персик, я уеду утренним автобусом".  
Дурак! Дурак и полный идиот! Тогда мне это казалось невнятным набором слов, сейчас содержание его слов наполнилось страшным смыслом. Какой к черту может быть утренний автобус для вампира? Утро для всех вампиров равноценно по значению со смертью. Спайк имел в виду солнце. Именно это он пытался сказать в ответ на мою издевку.  
Теперь я уже не просто боюсь за него, а паникую. Быстрый шаг переходит в бег. Я мечусь по пустынным улицам Лос-Анжелеса, не разбирая направлений. Какое направление может избрать существо, которому все равно, куда идти? Никакая логика не поможет мне в моем поиске. Я просто должен продолжать искать. Искать и надеяться, что не опоздаю.  
Разум пытается подкинуть мне успокоительные доводы: "Он не мог далеко уйти. Слишком избит, слишком мало времени". И я соглашаюсь, бросая короткий взгляд на светлеющее с каждой минутой небо: "Да, слишком мало времени". У меня лишь теплится слабая надежда, что темные тучи, все еще низко висящие над городом дадут мне достаточно форы.


	5. Сумерки

Я настолько поглощен паникой и самим процессом поиска, что практически пролетаю мимо одиноко стоящей у стены какого-то здания ссутулившейся фигурки. В последнюю минуту мозг подает мне сигнал остановиться, и я обрываю свой безумный бег.  
Неужели это он? Неужели я его нашел? Бесформенная копна белых мокрых волос не оставляет в этом сомнения. Это Спайк.  
Он стоит, прижав ладони к лицу, сгорбившийся, разбитый. Ливень свободно обрушивается на его голову, и на нем нет ни единой сухой нитки. Это зрелище заставляет мое мертвое сердце мучительно сжаться.  
Приблизившись, я окликаю его:  
\- Спайк.  
Он резко отнимает руки от лица, несколько долгих секунд, показавшихся мне вечностью, настороженно вглядывается в меня, а затем резко отшатывается, не спуская с меня полного ужаса взгляда. Я готов разрыдаться при виде его затравленных полубезумных глаз, но мне нельзя плакать. Я делаю еще шаг и повторяю попытку:  
\- Спайк.  
Словно приняв какое-то решение, он прекращает свое медленное отступление и распрямляет плечи:  
\- Что, Персик? Ты передумал и пришел закончить начатое? Действительно, разве можно такой мерзкой твари как я, позволить гулять на свободе?  
Его горло перехватывает судорожный спазм. На мгновение воцаряется мертвая тишина, прерываемая лишь шумом дождя, но Спайк справляется с собой и тихо, устало продолжает:  
\- Хотел избавить тебя от лишних трудов, но раз уж тебе не терпится сделать все самому...  
Он медленно разводит руки в стороны, открывая сердце в щемящем подобии распятия:  
\- Вперед, Ангел... или кто ты там.  
Мне хочется подойти к нему, обнять, покрыть поцелуями каждый шрам, каждую ссадину на его изуродованном лице, но мои ноги словно вросли в землю.  
\- Давай же, Ангел! - переходит он на крик, и в нем слышится столько отчаянной мольбы, столько усталости, что слезы подступают-таки к моему горлу тяжелым горьким комком, лишая голоса.  
\- Чего же ты ждешь? Или я недостаточно хорош даже для этого? Боишься запачкаться о маленького подонка-педераста?  
Спайк смолкает также резко, как он начал кричать, словно сам не в силах поверить, в сказанное. По его телу пробегает мелкая дрожь, руки, все еще раскинутые в воздухе, скрещиваются, обхватывают плечи, и он падает на колени в потоки, бегущей по тротуару воды, сотрясаясь в беззвучных рыданиях.  
Мое оцепенение проходит, и в мгновение ока я оказываюсь рядом с ним, обнимая и баюкая его в своих руках. Вначале он был безволен, как тряпичная кукла, но вот его руки судорожно вцепляются мне в рубашку, и Спайк плачет еще сильнее, уже не скрываясь, зарывшись лицом мне в плечо.  
\- Плачь, малыш, плачь. Слезы это - хорошо, выплачь их все, - шепчу я ему на ухо, даже не пытаясь остановить его истерику.  
Только сейчас я начинаю понимать, какой Спайк на самом деле. Серьезный и внимательный партнер, ехидный ухмыляющийся демон, нежный и страстный любовник, это все - Спайк. Содрогающееся от слез существо в моих руках, отчаявшееся в своем одиночестве и полное внутренней боли, вцепившееся в меня ослабевшими пальцами - тоже Спайк. Я терялся в сомнениях, с какой из сторон его личности мне нужно поговорить, когда мне следовало обращаться ко всем сразу. Ибо они - это он. И принимать его нужно таким, какой он есть, не выбирая, что лучше, а что хуже.  
Спайк постепенно успокаивается и теперь лишь глухо шмыгает носом. Дотронувшись до его подбородка, я приподнимаю его лицо к своему. Наши взгляды встречаются, и я тону в голубых безднах его глаз. Кончики моих пальцев легко пробегают по его рассеченной в нескольких местах коже, и Спайк морщится от боли. Это не ускользает от моего внимания.  
\- Что я с тобой сделал, Спайк, - потрясенно шепчу я, и его глаза вновь наполняются слезами.  
\- Нет, Ангел, не ты... Не вини себя. Ты вернулся и теперь все будет хорошо. Это ведь правда ты, да?  
Его слова на секунду бросают меня в дрожь. Не зная, как ответить, я просто киваю:  
\- Да, это я, Ангел. И да, я вернулся.  
Он вновь утыкается мне носом в плечо и так тихо, что мне приходится напрягать слух, бормочет:  
\- Я так испугался, Ангел. Я проснулся рядом с тобой, только... только это уже был не ты. Ангелиус... мерзавец каким-то образом вновь завладел тобой и... и… Вначале он меня чуть не одурачил. Он был так похож на тебя... я был уверен, что ты передумал, что все это было ошибкой, но потом...  
У меня нет сил, чтобы остановить его. Я оглушен и раздавлен тем, что Спайк принял меня за Ангелиуса. Спайк думал, что я вновь потерял свою душу, и мой демон вырвался на свободу. Могу себе представить, в какой ужас он пришел, осознав, что остался один на один с этим изощренным маньяком.  
-... потом он начал меня бить... тогда до меня, наконец, дошло, с кем я имею дело. Черт, Ангел! Мне было так страшно. Вчера утром я был готов умереть, даже вчера вечером, до того как...  
Секундная заминка, и его сбивчивый рассказ продолжается:  
\- Я был готов умереть, Ангел. Но не так. Я не хотел умирать так, ты понимаешь?  
Спайк вновь отрывает голову от моего плеча и несколько мгновений смотрит мне в глаза. Его удовлетворяет то, что он в них видит. Я же... я застыл, пораженный ужасной мыслью. Как я ему скажу, что это был не Ангелиус, как признаюсь в том, что именно я, Ангел, и никто иной виновен в этом избиении? Как? И как заставить Спайка поверить мне вновь после такого откровения?  
Наконец сквозь туман моего взбудораженного сознания пробивается его голос:  
\- ... и я просто шел по улицам... я думал, что потерял тебя тоже, Ангел. Вот такой я неудачник. Я никого не могу удержать рядом с собой. Все уходят... просто хотел, чтобы это закончилось.  
Его нервный смех глухо разрывает мерный шорох дождя, и я вздрагиваю от неожиданности.  
\- Люди... эти идиоты, они думают, что, если проживут жизнь праведно, то попадут к нему, тому парню наверху. Ха! Жалкие глупцы! Они так стремятся избежать объятий преисподни, что не видят очевидного. Ад уже давно здесь, на земле, и мы все прокляты, Ангел! Все!  
Повисает мертвая тишина. Мы смотрим друг другу в глаза и молчим. Спайк первым нарушает молчание:  
\- Но теперь это не важно, так ведь? Ты вернулся, и мне не нужно больше умирать. Я не хочу больше смерти. Ведь так, Ангел? Ты ведь не передумал?  
\- Нет, я не передумал.  
\- Ангел. Скажи, как тебе удалось вернуться так скоро? Что призошло?  
Вот он, момент, которого я так боялся. Как легко было бы солгать Спайку, он никогда бы не догадался, что именно произошло на самом деле. Я придумал бы какую-нибудь убедительную сказку. Но вот беда, я не хочу ему лгать. Я не могу опять предать его доверие.  
\- Спайк, - мой голос словно принадлежит другому, во всяком случае, я его не узнаю, - я должен тебе кое в чем признаться.  
Счастье в его глазах чуть тускнеет, уступая место тревоге:  
\- Что, Ангел? Что не так?  
\- Я даже не знаю, как сказать, как объяснить.... Когда я проснулся сегодня ночью.... я думал, что прошел всего год с тех пор, как я покинул Саннидейл, я не помнил ни Коннора, ни смерти Баффи, ничего... единственное, что я помнил о тебе - это та давняя, назовем ее так, встреча, когда ты пытался выпытать у меня Гемму Амара... В общем, не было никакого Ангелиуса. Он не возвращался этой ночью, Спайк. Это все, - мои пальцы вновь пробегают по его израненному лицу, - сделал я.  
Он смотрит на меня с недоверием:  
\- Ты шутишь, Если это шутка, то довольно глупая...  
\- Нет, Спайк, - перебиваю я его, - я смертельно серьезен. Эти последние три года... их будто не было...  
Я вижу, как медленно правда просачивается в его сознание, как тускнеют его глаза, как... Ох! Сильный удар в грудь буквально отбрасывает меня прочь, но я лишь крепче сжимаю кольцо рук, не выпуская Спайка. Он беснуется в моих руках, требует отпустить его и жутко сквернословит, но я, с упорством одержимого, цепляюсь за него, не даю ему выскользнуть из моих объятий.  
Неожиданно, словно марионетка, у которой обрезали веревочки, он обвисает в моих руках. Я жду еще пару минут, ожидая подвоха, но он не двигается. Осмелившись расслабить мертвую хватку, я бросаю взгляд на его лицо. Оно мокрое, и я бы подумал, что виноват дождь, но от уголков его глаз тянутся дорожки слез. Это тихое горе заставляет меня заплакать самому. Его взгляд не пуст и не мертв, лишь усталость и обреченность отражаются в нем. Это хуже ярости, больнее самых обидных слов, это страшно.  
\- Спайк, - тормошу я его, пытаясь добиться хоть какой-то реакции, - скажи хоть что-нибудь, ну ударь меня еще раз, обругай...  
\- Зачем, Я не хочу. Я вообще больше ничего не хочу.  
Поток слез не прекращается, но его взгляд замирает на мне:  
\- Я устал, Ангел. Я так бесконечно устал. Оставь меня в покое, дай мне, наконец, отдохнуть.  
\- Все будет хорошо, малыш, все будет хорошо, - пытаюсь я успокоить его, но он лишь грустно качает головой, все еще не отрывая от меня взгляда:  
\- Нет, Ангел, ничего уже больше не будет.  
Я хочу что-то возразить, но он ласково дотрагивается до моих губ, призывая к молчанию:  
\- Когда Баффи умерла, Ангел, я словно сам умер внутри. Мне хотелось лишь дождаться дня и покончить со всем этим. Она была для меня всем: другом, любимой, моей верой, моей кровью, моей жизнью... Так что с ее уходом, все просто потеряло смысл. Но ты, Ангел, ты дал мне надежду, заставил меня выслушать тебя поверить тебе.  
По его лицу скользит тень горькой улыбки:  
\- Только все это было обманом, Ангел, а я, как последний дурак, купился на твою нехитрую ложь. Я почти поверил, что все может измениться, что все будет хорошо, что нам нужно держаться друг друга, чтобы спастись.  
Видимо одно из сломанных ребер прошло сквозь его легкие, когда мы боролись, потому что приступ тяжелого кашля, заставляет его замолчать. Когда он проходит, Спайк не может сразу собраться с мыслями, и я пользуюсь этим:  
\- Я не лгал тебе, Спайк. Все, что я сказал тебе вечером... Я действительно имел это в виду. Я все еще считаю, что нам нужно быть вместе. Я хочу быть с тобой, Спайк. Давай вернемся в отель и поговорим там?  
Он только хрипло смеется в ответ:  
\- Зачем? Чтобы ты опять мог использовать меня как мальчика для битья? Ты действительно считаешь, что я смогу вернуться после того, что там произошло? Просыпаться каждое утро, не зная, что оно мне принесет, поцелуй или еще один приступ твоей гребаной амнезии?  
\- Прости меня, Спайк. Я был не в себе. Спайк, прошу тебя, доверься мне еще раз, дай мне шанс все исправить. Я больше не подведу тебя.  
\- Кровавый Ад, Ангел, я давно тебя простил! - неожиданно обрывает он мою мольбу, - Я простил тебя, когда увидел тебя вновь, здесь, сейчас, под этим долбанным дождем! Я простил тебя, когда ты обнимал меня, позволяя выплакаться в твою дорогую рубашку, я простил тебя, когда ты сказал, что хочешь быть со мной.  
Он хихикает, на секунду напомнив мне счастливого мальчишку, каким я его видел в Саннидейле:  
\- Знаешь, что самое смешное, Ангел? Наверное, я действительно мазохист, мне очень, хочется вернуться туда и посмотреть, как бы у нас все получилось, но...  
Осознание того, что Спайк не держит на меня зла, что он хочет вернуться в «Гиперион» оглушает меня настолько, что я практически пропускаю мимо ушей последнее "но". Практически, но не совсем:  
\- Но…? - переспрашиваю я.  
Его губы трогает легкая улыбка. Краешком сознания я понимаю, что не ядовитую ухмылку, а именно эту улыбку, бесхитростную и нежную, стер мой безжалостный удар с его лица, когда он проснулся этой ночью в моей постели.  
\- Между прощением и верой есть большая разница. Я больше не верю тебе. И времени для того, чтобы вновь поверить тебе, у меня тоже больше нет. Уже слишком поздно, Ангел. Солнце всходит, ты чувствуешь это?  
\- Да.  
\- Я слишком устал, слишком сильно ранен и мы слишком далеко от отеля, чтобы добраться туда до рассвета. К тому же, по близости нет ни одного спуска под землю.  
Я начинаю оглядываться, Спайк только качает головой:  
\- Не ищи, Ангел, мне было страшно, что я не смогу это сделать, что струшу в последний момент... Так что я убедился, чтобы ни одного чертового колодца не было поблизости. Для меня все кончено, Ангел, но ты еще можешь успеть.  
Его пальцы пробегают по моему лицу, словно в последнем прощании, и Спайк шепчет:  
\- Уходи, Ангел. Пожалуйста, уходи. Тебе незачем гореть со мной. На мне и так уже слишком много грехов. Не хочу записывать еще и твою душу на свой счет. Я хочу умереть один. Это правильно. Уходи же!  
Но я не двигаюсь с места, лишь прижимаю его крепче к себе:  
\- Нет, Спайк. Я говорил тебе, что мы нужны друг другу, чтобы спастись. Я действительно верю в это. Если я сейчас уйду отсюда. пройдет немного времени, прежде чем я отправлюсь за тобой вдогонку. Я не смогу больше быть один, без тебя, зная, как хорошо нам было вместе. Так что, как ты говоришь, не проще ли избавить себя от лишних трудов, и дать солнцу сделать его работу?  
Глядя в его умоляющие глаза, я твердо говорю:  
\- Я остаюсь.  
На его лице неожиданно появляется чуть ли не ненависть:  
\- Пошел к черту, гребаный святоша! Засунь свое долбанное пожертвование себе в задницу и убирайся! Ты мне здесь не нужен и твоя жертва тоже не нужна!  
От такого выпада я выхожу из своего временного ступора. Я и забыл, что достучаться до Спайка всегда было очень сложно. Что ж, не понимает по-хорошему...  
Зловредно ухмыльнувшись ему в ответ, я еще сильнее стискиваю его в объятиях:  
\- Ну, наконец-то, Спайки, ты вернулся! Ругаться, я смотрю, ты еще не разучился, соображаешь, правда, пока еще туго. О каком самопожертвовании ты тут толкуешь, а? Это, милый, просто эгоизм. Думаешь, мне стало тебя жалко, и я, растаяв от сентиментальности, решил к тебе присоединиться? Не угадал, малыш! Хотя... если посмотреть с другой стороны... черт его знает, Спайк, может ты и прав. Но ты ведь так никогда и не узнаешь правды, не так ли? Тебе стало слишком, больно и ты решил покончить со всем одним махом? Вперед, парень, у тебя в кармане билет из ада на земле в один конец. Только вот в попутчиках у тебя окажется на редкость вредный тип, не возражаешь? Так что подвинь свою тощую задницу. Дорога нам предстоит долгая, если будешь себя хорошо вести, может и расскажу тебе, зачем я это делаю. Может быть ты и прав, и все это, как ты выражаешься, гребаное самопожертвование. А может и нет, возможно, одному парню просто будет все до ручки, если последнее существо, которое у него осталось, которое ему дорого, вдруг решит прогуляться на солнышке.  
Я выпаливаю всю эту тираду прямо ему в лицо, чертовски радуясь при этом, что вампирам не нужно дышать. Спайк же просто хлопает глазами, будучи явно не готовым к такому всплеску эмоций с моей стороны. Пусть моя речь и была сбивчивой и немного не логичной, но она была откровенной, и Спайк чувствует это.  
Он все еще таращится на меня в легком шоке. Но теперь он, кажется, верит. Если секунду назад в его глазах плескалась легкая паника, то теперь это страх, помноженный на ужас. Хорошо, мой мальчик, теперь ты мне веришь, я вижу это в твоих глазах и...  
\- Черт, Спайк! Что ты делаешь?  
Спайк пытается подняться, чуть ли не крича от боли, которую причиняют ему резкие движения, бормоча сквозь стиснутые зубы довольно специфические ругательства английских портовых грузчиков по поводу упертых ирландцев с нездоровыми наклонностями. Я помогаю ему пройти пару метров, но он падает вновь, падает на мостовую. Еще попытка и еще. Но силы оставляют его, и оставив дальнейшие попытки, он лишь стонет:  
\- Ангел... уходи...  
Мне больно видеть его страдания, и слезы. Еще больнее мне будет слышать его крик, когда мы оба вспыхнем коротким погребальным костром. Бедный мальчик... Так долго страдал, пусть он хоть ненадолго вновь почувствует покой и чью-то нежность. Склонившись к нему, я накрываю его губы своими и целую долго и жадно, ощущая горько-соленый привкус его слез на языке. Зачем я это делаю? Потому что это - настоящее, потому что это - в последний раз, потому что я нужен ему.  
Не знаю, сколько времени мы провели за этим занятием, но по моим подсчетам, солнце должно было взойти минут еще десять назад. Но мы оба все еще здесь, промокшие до нитки и окруженные легким полумраком. Вскинув голову к небу, я натыкаюсь взглядом на темный, практически черный, шатер тяжелых туч, продолжающих извергать на нас водопады теплого дождя. Такого дождя я не видел ни разу за всю свою долгую жизнь.  
Я улыбаюсь, облегченно и беззаботно. Похоже, кому-то там, наверху, далеко не наплевать на судьбу одного маленького светловолосого вампира. И мне почему-то кажется, что за сегодняшний чудесный дождь, я должен благодарить ту же беспрекословную волю, что когда-то послала мне снег.  
\- Мы живы? - слышится рядом неверящий голос Спайка.  
Я утвердительно киваю ему в ответ и позволяю себе еще раз заглянуть в темную синеву его глаз. Скорее всего, в последний раз. Вряд ли после этой ночи наши дороги еще когда-нибудь пересекутся. Он, скорее всего, сделает все от него зависящее, чтобы больше никогда не встречаться со своим Сиром. Может быть это и к лучшему. Но, черт возьми, как же мне будет больно его отпустить. Никогда не думал, что однажды мне будет не хватать моего шумного невозможного Дитя. Я отталкивал его, ненавидел, испытывал раздражение всякий раз, как он открывал рот, чтобы, естественно, сказать какую-нибудь глупость. Или пошлость. Или разразиться неуемной руганью. Или...  
Нет. Не может быть. Я не плачу. Это просто капля дождя стекает по моей щеке. Я ловлю ее кончиком языка. Соленая. Горькая. В горле стоит ком, который я не могу сглотнуть. Ни вздохнуть, ни выдохнуть.  
Его тело вновь сотрясается от кашля. Когда приступ проходит, Спайк поворачивает голову и сплевывает на асфальт. Бурлящая вокруг нас вода на секунду окрашивается красным, чтобы в следующее мгновение быть смытой прочь свежим чистым потоком. Он делает несколько осторожных вдохов-выдохов, и я слышу, как что-то клекочет в его груди. Я не хочу знать, что. За сотню лет с небольшим, что мы с попеременным успехом пытались стереть друг друга с лица земли, мне впервые не хочется знать подробностей о его увечьях. Может быть, это из-за того, что изменились обстоятельства. Ведь демоны не меняются, правда? Ведь так???  
Брехня все это. Все меняется, даже мы. Просто, нам, чтобы измениться, требуется чуть больше времени, чем обычным смертным. Мне еще ни разу не доводилось держать мое Дитя в своих объятьях после наших с ним столкновений, чтобы я мог почувствовать, насколько сильным он может быть, но в тоже время понять, какой малости было достаточно, чтобы сломать его. Я подошел сегодня слишком близко к тому, чтобы уничтожить одно из самых лучших моих творений. Мое Дитя. Кровь от крови моей.  
\- Ты долго еще будешь надо мной томно чахнуть, Персик? - неожиданно осведомляется Спайк.  
Его голос спокоен и, не смотря на хрип, ясен. Я слышу в его голосе усталость и боль. А также насмешку, и теплоту, и, мне хочется в это верить, прощение. Из моего горла вырывается звук, похожий на всхлип. Но я не верю себе. Я не плачу. Я тверд и спокоен. Я - Сир... Нет. Кого я хочу обмануть? Себя? Его?  
Я пытаюсь найти достойный ответ этому паскуднику, который даже в его нынешнем состоянии не может заткнуться и лежать спокойно. Напрасные надежды. Он начинает двигаться, настойчиво выбираясь из кольца моих рук. Я его не держу, прекрасно понимая, что без моей помощи он и шагу не сделает. Вряд ли даже встанет. После нескольких бесплодных попыток он рассержено вскидывает бровь, словно хочет что-то сказать, но, видимо, в последний момент меняет решение и сердито продолжает свою возню.  
Ну, конечно же. Чтобы Спайк попросил о помощи? У меня? Уверен, он скорее предпочтет ползком убраться от меня подальше, чем заикнется о помощи.  
\- Спайк, ты хочешь встать? - для полной ясности спрашиваю я его.  
Он кивает. Не прекращая попыток. Не глядя на меня.  
Я не предлагаю помощи - он ее не примет, а просто, подталкивая его в спину, помогаю ему подняться и поднимаюсь сам. Едва он оказывается на ногах, его колени подгибаются, и мне приходится подхватить его. Он шипит от боли:  
\- Ангел, ребра!  
Я виновато морщусь. Его тело сейчас должно быть похоже на один сплошной синяк. Мне было бы проще просто отнести его назад в отель, перекинув через плечо. Но я понимаю, что эта затея осуществима только, если Спайк будет без сознания. Меня не слишком вдохновляет перспектива тащить свое отчаянно вопящее и отбивающееся Дитя по улицам ЛА. Я понимаю, что так мы далеко не уйдем. Нужно что-то делать и быстро.  
Спайк между тем вновь начинает оседать. Я позволяю его телу скользнуть вниз, и он со слабым возмущенным стоном шлепается на задницу обратно в полюбившуюся нам лужу. Я сажусь рядом с ним и, не обращая внимания на его вопросительный взгляд, начинаю сражаться с неподатливой пуговицей на манжете рукава моей рубашки. Намокшая материя не слушается моих пальцев. Тогда резким коротким движением я разрываю рукав и подношу ко рту Спайка свое запястье. Его глаза округляются, когда до него доходит смысл всех моих маневров. Он колеблется, и я киваю ему.  
Спайк дрожащими от слабости руками касается моей руки и притягивает ее к своим полуоткрытым губам, придерживая ее под локтем и переплетя свои пальцы с моими. Он не набрасывается на мое обнаженное запястье, хотя я знаю, насколько он должно быть сейчас голоден. Кончиком языка он касается просвечивающегося сквозь бледную кожу переплетения голубых вен. Он проводит по нему влажную дорожку, словно желая сначала распробовать на вкус мокрую от дождя нежную кожу моего запястья. Черты его лица меняются, язык сменяется на кончики клыков, прижатых к моей руке. Он больше не колеблется и погружает клыки в мою плоть.  
Кровь устремляется из моего тела в его голодный рот. В другое время он мог бы растянуть это действо на долгие минуты, но не сейчас. Спайк явно торопится, он делает долгие глубокие глотки, жадно высасывая из меня вместе с кровью заключенную в ней жизненную энергию.  
Что же касается меня... Я тону и вновь выныриваю на поверхность из водоворота эмоций, охвативших меня. Я шепчу его имя и стараюсь не сорваться в бездонный провал оргазма. Все мое тело превратилось комок натянутых до предела нервов, каждое прикосновение его языка к открытой ране на моей руке электрическими разрядами проходит сквозь мое тело. Стон. Короткий крик. Имя. Дитя. Спайк.  
Когда тяжелое плотное марево, окутавшее мой мозг нарастающим с каждым мгновением желанием, неожиданно рассеивается, я понимаю, что Спайк уже оторвался от меня. Я был в одном раскате грома от оргазма, о чем мне сразу напоминает боль в паху. В ставших неожиданно тесными в этом месте брюк все еще настойчиво пульсирует моя плоть, требуя желанного освобождения.  
Усмешка на его губах. Чуть кривая. Обнажающая клыки. Он все еще не скинул маску демона, и его глаза светятся желтым первобытным огнем в утренних сумерках. Он изучает мое лицо. Внимательно. Не спеша. Его глаза скользят по моим чертам так, словно он увидел то, чего не замечал раньше, и теперь пытается разглядеть это как можно подробнее. Он позволяет облику демона ретироваться и преображается вновь в привлекательного мужчину с тонкими чертами лица, прямым носом, чуть припухлой нижней губой и пронзительными голубыми глазами.  
Я ловлю себя на мысли, что мне ужасно хочется поймать эту нижнюю губу своими губами, вновь почувствовать его вкус, скользнуть языком в его рот, чтобы сплестись с его языком в схватке, в которой нет ни проигравших ни побежденных. Лишь я и он. Равные.  
Мои мысли сбиваются с плавного течения, когда он отстраняется и, опираясь на мое плечо, медленно встает. Пару секунд Спайк стоит неподвижно, словно испытывая себя на прочность, а затем делает два шага прочь от меня. Еще шаг. И еще. Он удаляется от меня, все еще сидящего чуть ли не по пояс в воде.  
Его слегка качает, но, похоже, он все-таки твердо стоит на ногах. Он не оборачивается в мою сторону, не проверяет, иду я за ним или нет.. Мое Дитя медленно бредет прочь. Неожиданно его шаги замедляются. Он останавливается, несколько растерянно смотрит по сторонам и, наконец, обращается ко мне:  
\- Персик, хорош отмокать. Лучше подскажи, в какой стороне тут у вас автобусная станция.  
Всего долю секунды назад я думал, что нет на свете силы, способной поднять меня на ноги, но уже в следующее мгновенье я стоял с ним рядом и, едва не соприкасаясь нос к носу, орал:  
\- Ты совсем сдурел? Какая станция? Самоубийца чертов!  
Спайк не кричит в ответ. Он упрямо насупливается и шмыгает носом. Внезапно очередной приступ кашля скручивает его, и он судорожно обхватывает себя руками. Мне приходится подхватить его, чтобы он не упал. Так мы и стоим. Один - едва ли не до рвоты выхаркивающий кровавые сгустки из легких, другой - вцепившийся в него мертвой хваткой и чертыхающийся сквозь зубы.  
Когда Спайк затихает, я прижимаю его к себе. Его бьет дрожь. Он даже не возражает, когда моя рука скользит вокруг него, принимая на себя его вес. Он не сопротивляется и тогда, когда я медленно веду его по улицам просыпающегося города. Лишь появившийся на фоне темно-серого неба силуэт "Гипериона" заставляет его замереть на полушаге. Он дергается в упрямой попытке сбросить мою руку, и, когда ему это не удается, возмущается:  
\- Это не станция, Ангел. Какого лешего, ты тащишь меня сюда?  
Я терпеливо объясняю ему все причины, по которым остаться на этот день в отеле будет для него лучше, чем трястись в душном автобусе в светлое время дня, когда даже маленький лучик солнца, пробившийся сквозь тучи, грозит оставить от него одни воспоминания. Я уговариваю, подкупаю, обещаю, угрожаю запереть его в подвале... В итоге он соглашается остаться. На день. Еще один короткий раунд переговоров, и Спайк признает, что для Саннидейльской команды он будет скорее обузой, нежели подспорьем, пока не закроются и не заживут его раны. С тяжелым вздохом он сдается.  
Мы пересекаем улицу и входим в холл отеля. Дверь за нами закрывается. Отрезает внешний мир. У меня еще есть немного времени. Он уйдет не сразу. Самое главное - не сегодня. Я не готов еще его потерять. Не готов остаться один. Этот отель превратился в мой склеп. В нем нет больше жизни, нет смеха, нет запахов пиццы и ванильных батончиков, что так любила Корди. Здесь царит тишина.  
\- Кровавый Ад! Персик, ты притащил меня обратно для того, чтобы я истекал кровью на твой ковер? Мне нужна комната, бутылка бренди и стакан крови. Надеюсь, это в твоих развалинах найдется?  
Похоже я погорячился. Спайк и тишина - понятия несовместимые. Я просил его остаться со мной вечность. Я очень надеюсь, что мой отель переживет хотя бы неделю его пребывания здесь. До моего слуха долетает грохот и звон разбитой посуды.  
\- Спайк!!!

Конец


End file.
